Kidnap
by Dextolan
Summary: Requested by Reidgirl. Morgan and Reid are kidnapped by an Unsub. The team must race against the clock to rescue the two agents, but will they be too late? (Tiniest weeniest bit of slash M/R)
1. I

**(Disclaimer: I so not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **So here's a story requested by Reidgirl. Thank you so much for the request and your reviews! I hope this story lives up to your expectations.**

 **So this is only going to be a little chapter to give you a taste of what's to come. I don't know how soon I'll update after this one because I have a new storyline coming up in my ongoing fic.**

 **I should warn that there will be whump! Lots of it! As well as Reid and Morgan in peril and...torture...sorry.**

 **Okay, I shall shut up and give you the prologue.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid wrenched his head over to the passenger seat. Through his nauseatingly blurry vision he saw Morgan; in fact he saw two Morgan's. Spencer blinked and a third Morgan joined the party.

"M'gan..." he rasped, releasing a wet cough that racked his lungs. He breathed harshly, catching the sight of blood peppering over his hand. Morgan didn't move or speak. His head rested against the shattered window glass; a small trickle of blood dripping from a gash on his forehead.

Reid shifted again, wincing when his pinned legged jerked unconsciously. He held out a shaking hand towards Morgan, avoiding the steaming debris that their SUV had become.

* * *

 _20 minutes before_

 _"Uh uh! Move over Kid!" Spencer pouted at Morgan through the windshield. He remained in the drivers seat._

 _"Come on man. We have loads of paperwork to get through after this case. I'd like to get back quickly." Morgan crossed his arms waiting for Reid to move._

 _"I'm not slow!" Spencer yelled indignantly. Morgan looked around, hoping they weren't causing a scene._

 _They were at a crime scene where they had just reprimanded an unsub who had been killing young men who reminded him of his brother who'd died, aged 25, in a car accident. They had managed to save two of their unsubs victims who had gone missing within the last month. The BAU was now heading back to the bureau to close the case and fill in the mountain of paperwork which they all -except Reid- dreaded._

 _"Fine! But that's only 'cus my side hurts, you hear!" Morgan called back, sliding in the shot gun seat. He refused to let his team know that he'd given in to Spencer. Morgan could use the bruises he'd gained from taking a shot to his bullet proof vest as an excuse for letting Reid drive._

 _"I'm not slow", Spencer repeated, buckling his belt and revving the engine. Derek rolled his eyes and settled into the seat. Reid stepped on the gas and Morgan felt himself launching into the dashboard. Spencer grinned and sped up, racing down the road, making expert swerves and turns. Impressed, Morgan raised his eyes brows._

 _"Pretty Boy can drive!" He laughed, watching with awe as the youngest agent tore down the roads._

* * *

"W-wak-ke up", Reid grunted, pushing Derek with all the force he could muster, which built up to a weak nudge. Spencer shook his head again and his triple vision eased back to double and then an unsteady single.

The vehicle groaned, recovering from rolling on the road twice. Spencer hissed in pain, his lip trembling as he tried to pry his leg from under the dashboard. He panted after a few seconds, his attempts futile, with his leg still jammed tightly in the wreckage. A sweat had sprung across his brow, he wiped it desperately away and went in for another try.

Without warning, a hand, equipped with a white rag, slammed over Spencer's nose and mouth, the fingernails gripping his cheeks.

"Nahhh!" Spencer shrieked as his mouth was covered. The cloth smelled stomach churning-ly sweet and though he stuggled with all the effort his broken body had, another part of him lent into the hand to get a deeper whiff of the aromatic scent. He bucked and convulsed against the intrusive hand, which had managed to remain secured over Spencer's face. He felt a second hand, this one gloved in black, hold the back of his head, caressing his curls. A rough voice floated into the wreck.

"Shh, that's it...don't struggle".

Spencer wanted nothing more than to disobey the voice, but he allowed the hand to smother him into unconsciousness. He felt his eyes fluttering, his body falling limp and his head lolling to the side.

"Sleep Agent. You'll need it", hissed the voice, a malicious smile reaching it's lips.

The dented car door moaned open and the owner of the voice and the hand leaned in, gently untangling Spencer's leg from the car and lifting him out. He layed the agent in the back of his car and headed back to the wreckage.

Morgan twitched as he regained consciousness. Before his eyes could open, his airways were bombarded with a sickly solvent scent and he collapsed back into a nightmare.

* * *

 **Please review, tell me what you think.**

 **Like I said I will update when I get the chance. If you want updates follow/favourite this story or put it on alert. There will be an update within a week, promise.**


	2. II

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Woooo, new chapter! Yay! I was actually super excited to write this, I'm totally invested in this story. Thanks again Reidgirl for this great request, I hope this is what you wanted.**

* * *

Spencer woke up slowly, his head swaying and small mumbles escaping his lips as he came back to the living. He squinted around the sleep in his eyes, reaching a hand to wipe it away and realising his hands weren't available to fulfill their desired task. He glanced down and found his arms wrenched behind his back, his legs forced out uncomfortably in front of him, thick, black duck tape securing his knees and ankles together and by the rawness of his wrists, he could tell they too were tied with duck tape. To heighten his problem, Reid was unable to let out more than the mumbles he had minutes before, his mouth was covered in the same tape, which was irritably tickling his nose.

Spencer shook his head, causing nausea to fill his stomach and he felt bile tingle at the back of his throat. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to each the sickness away, he knew if he was sick now, he'd suffocate. The thought plagued his mind and only elevated his throats desire to heave. He focused on his breathing and soon he felt save enough to open his eyes again. Reid blinked several times to clear the blurriness, and slowly looked around.

He was in some kind of warehouse. The room they were in was the main floor room. Clearly it had been abandoned from the discarded machinery lay in small piles here and there, to the dank smell, as if life hadn't been present for a long time. Spencer was lent against a wall and he weakly directed his eyes to the wall. They landed on another body. Reid narrowed his eyes.

 _Morgan!_ His mind jumped to life, refreshing Spencer on everything that had happened. Once again, Spencer felt a little ill thinking about what had gone down. The crash. The blood. The hand. He shuddered at the memory of the fingers caressing his hair.

Reid yelled through the tape, praying Derek would hear him.

"Mrrn" he growled loudly, the tape restricting his voice.

"Mmmrk", Morgan didn't even twitch at Spencer's loud, muffled cries.

Suddenly, a door slammed open and Spencer's eyes flew to the direction of the noise, his body beginning to tremble involuntarily.

"Don't waste your voice, Kid", guffawed the man, coming close to Spencer and kneeling beside him. Spencer beheld his face and began to shy away when a calloused hand help his head in place, his fingers twirling through Spencer's curls. The man had a hard face, rounded at the edges, but even so this didn't soften one's preconception of the guy. His eyebrows were thick and furry, furrowed more often than not. His eyes were a dim mixture of gray and green, portraying little emotion or character. His thin lips curled up into a smile, revealing surprisingly white teeth. The Unsub looked over Spencer, appreciating the young man. He stared down into the boys eyes, drinking in the fear and innocence that practically leaked out from them. Spencer looked away, unable to look into the eyes of a devil.

"It seems we're not properly acquainted. I'm Robert. I'll call you boy or kid. What are you, 25?" Spencer looked up at the man, silll shaking. "Younger?" Robert asked. Spenecr didn't move and Robert sighed, sending a backhand across Spencer's cheek, Reid bit his tongue painfully and his mouth filled with an unnatural metallic taste and yet again bile came to the edge of his throat.

"Younger?" Robert repeated sternly. Reid shook his head gently, cautious of the throb running cross his skull. "Older than 25?" Spencer nodded, anxiously glancing at the fist Robert had made.

"26?" Shake.

"27?" Reid shook again.

"28?" Finally Reid nodded and the Unsub's smile widened.

"Ah, still young. I was surprised you were even in the FBI. As soon as I saw you I knew I had to have you, even though you were hunting me." Reid's brow furrowed the cogs in his brain whirring away.

"It's lucky you only found Tyler. You guys had no idea he had a partner did you? You think he could do it on his own? No. I chose the boys, he'd grab them, I'd have my fun, we'd kill them together. Everything was perfect until you guys showed up." Spencer whimpered behind the duck tape. "Oh, don't worry, I don't blame you, Boy. I blame your agent friends. I have to do this all on my own because of them", Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, his smile faltering.

"No matter. I can still have my fun", with that Robert stood up and stepped over to Morgan, Reid screamed behind his tape for him to leave Derek alone.

Spencer's mind flickered back to the past week. They'd been chasing an unsub who'd been kidnapping, assaulting and killing young men who reminded him of his brother. They'd caught the man, eveything matched, he even had a hostage and admitted to the crimes. So who was Robert?

Reid didn't have much time to think when he heard a gasp fill the room, his eyes snapped to his friend, who's eyes were finally open and he was panting heavily.

"What the hell!?" Morgan snapped and the Unsub backhanded him.

"Rise and shine agent! You've caused me a whole deal of trouble", Robert paced the room. Spencer called out to Morgan, who slowly turned his head and saw Reid.

"Reid! Are you alright man?" Spencer nodded vigourously. This was a lie. Spencer could feel something very wrong in his body, it started at his leg and spread along his entire body. Facts about infection sprung to mind as he took a look at the leg that had been trapped in the car. He could see the dried and fresh blood, but the wound was covered by his damp and muddy pant leg. Spencer took his eyes from his leg and took in Morgan's appearance.

Derek had a gash on his forehead, with dried blood resonating around it. His shirt was ripped and beneath it were deep bruises from the shots he'd taken.

"It's alright Reid, I'm alright. We're gonna get out of here", Morgan promised before turning to their captor. "What the hell do you want, man!?" He spat courageously.

Robert was typing at his computer, ignoring Derek. He fiddled with some wires and pulled out a tripod. Spencer gulped, memories of his time with Tobias circling his mind.

"Well agent, I think the other FBI agents deserve to know where you are. I need to show them how weak you two are, that you both got caught by one man", he chuckled, "you call yourselves agents", he snorted, setting up the tripod and camera.

"You see I was pretty handy with all this techy shit, heck I even taught it. Okay, big smiles you two, you're live in..."

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

 **I'll have an update to you as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I really do appreciate it.**

 **As for the question on slash, I have been thinking about it. Originally I was going to then, decided against it, but it's still a possibility. I guess it'll be up to me, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. III

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Chapter 3! Or is it chapter 2... I lose count, I'll figure it out when I upload this.**

 **How can I prepare you for what's to come?... well there's a bit of pissed Morgan, aggy Rossi, fretful Garcia and Reid whump. Oh, as well as some blood here and there, and some tears just thrown in there somewhere.**

 **Apart from that it's a pretty chill chapter.**

 **Thanks for your reviews! Much love!**

 **Please leave more reviews, they give me the boost I need to write another chapter.**

 **Read at your own risk and enjoy yourself, you're about to enter a very dark and bleak world...**

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?", Robert positioned the computer so it was facing the agents. He pushed the table it was sat on closer and stepped in front of the camera.

"I know you're there...turn a webcam on or something", he grumbled impatiently. The computer screen went black before being replaced with an image. Derek breathed in sharply as Garcia's terrified face filled the screen.

"Ah! There we are, that's better", exulted Robert.

"Guys! Guys!" Garcia's voice trembled as she lept from her chair and stumbled to the door in her heels. "GUYS!" She screamed into the hall. Spencer watched as she slowly returned to her seat with the rest of his team trailing behind, he glanced at the camera facing him and Morgan, knowing they could see him in his current pathetic state.

"Morgan! Reid!" Hotch's voice cut in, he sounded tired and frustrated.

"Mmrmph", Reid yelled through the tape.

"Are you two alright?" Emily's voice was determined, not letting any emotion past. Reid nodded at the camera vigourosly, though he felt much worse than he had earlier; the pain in his leg was growing, and his teeth were tightly gritted beneath the duck tape.

"I don't know about Reid," Spencer flicked his head over to Morgan attempting to say "I'm fine", but it came out as "mmrm mrm". "I think I've got a concussion and a few broken ribs, but I'm okay", Morgan admitted.

"And you were shot", chided Garcia, as if this was his fault. She hadn't seen him since they'd taken in the Unsub, all she knew was Morgan had been shot and would be sore. She'd prepared his desk with all his favourite candy, only to get a phone call saying her Chocolate Adonis and her Boy Wonder had been kidnapped, their car wrecked and a fair amount of blood found staining the seats.

"Alright, alright, 'nuff chit chat", Robert snarled, realising the attention had been taken off him.

"What do you want!?" Cried JJ, her voice breaking. Robert's eyes locked with Spencer's momentarily, before he turned to face the camera.

"What do I want?" He mused, stroking the stumble on his face. "To be honest with you agents, I'm quite content with what I've got. I think I have what I want-"

"What would you want with two FBI agents?" Rossi's calm voice came through and Spencer closed his eyes, trying to hide from his nightmare.

"My reasons are my own busine-"

"You don't need him! Have me! You only need me!" Spencer's eyes snapped open upon hearing Morgan's pleas and he shook his head roughly, yelling into the tape.

"I'm getting fed up of these interruptions!" Robert bellowed, stepping up to Morgan.

"Hit me then! See if I care!" Challenged Derek, lifting his head up to face his unsub. Robert was about to smack the older agent when his eyes glinted and his head whirled to Spencer who was still shouting into his gag.

Robert marched over to Spenecr, balled up his fist and threw it into Spencer's face. Reid's head whipped back and smacked against the wall with a deafening thud. He let his head drop, bile filling his mouth once more. He opened his eyes, seeing double. Yells filled the room, but his hearing seemed off and everything sounded distant.

The team and Morgan watched as Reid tried to lift his head before another fist pummelled his face.

"STOP!" Sobbed Garcia.

"Don't-"

"Leave him alone", the computer's crys echoed around the warehouse.

"Stop it!" Growled Derek, his frown deepening with worry and anger.

The metallic taste in his mouth grew and Reid couldn't contain the nausea. He started to convulse as he heaved. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_. Robert watched the young man gag and choke under the tape and realised he was going to be sick. He sighed and ripped off the duck tape, stepping back as the young man vomited to his right. Spenecr took a deep breath before heaving again, his stomach was empty so nothing came up the second time, though his body dry heaved twice more before finally settling.

Spenecr laid his head back against the wall, his chest lifting and falling heavily, and his eyes drooping as exhaustion hit hard. He felt his cheek swell along with his left eye. Pain and warmth radiated arcross his face. He licked his dry and chapped lips, which were bleeding slightly from the obtrusive duck tape.

"Reid? You okay man?" Reid glanced over to Morgan and nodded a little, even this sent his head into an agonising ache.

"Spence?"

"Hey kid, are you hurt?" Reid's eyes wandered to the screen, Rossi's face filling most of it. Reid swallowed thickly and nodded.

"M'alright", he mumbled. His line of sight followed Robert as he paced.

"Please, just listen. You don't need him. He's too young for this", Morgan begged, trying to keep his voice light.

"Oh agent, that's where you're completely wrong", sighed Robert, only loud enough for Spenecr to hear, as Robert knelt beside him, taking in the injury he inflicted. Robert reached out to push Spencer's bangs from his eyes and the young man pulled away. Robert kissed his teeth and dug a finger in Spencer's leg wound. Reid yelped , but didn't let the Unsub touch his face.

"Leave him alone!" Reid heard his bosses voice through the computer.

"You agents got in the way of my plans. You will pay for that."

"Don't take your grudge out on him! He rarely goes in the field", Robert listened to Morgan as he tore off another piece of tape and secured it over Spencer's mouth.

"Oh I know he's innocent," Robert replied gazing at Reid's scared tawny eyes. "This isn't his fault, it's yours, and you will pay for it..." Robert shut the camera and computer off.

The team watched the screen go black.

"No, no, no, no, no", muttered Garcia, typing at her keyboard to bring the picture back up, but it was too late.

"I don't understand, if he wants Morgan, why take Reid?" Mused Rossi.

"Probably wants him as leverage to make sure Morgan does as he says", Emily rubbed her face in frustration.

Spencer looked at the now black screen, wishing he could tell them what he knew about Robert. _Why didn't I say!_ He reprimanded himself.

His mind wandered back to the case, he could barely hear Morgan shout at the Unsub as he scoured his laptop. Reid's eyes closed to block out the pain in his leg and now his head, where a lump was forming from where it hit the wall.

They'd caught the Unsub. He'd killed 6 men and was onto his seventh when the team had found him. Andrew Marsh was their guy, he fit the profile. His brother Martin had been killed in an accident 3 years before, he was only 25. The brothers relationship had seemed normal, if not loving (in a brotherly sense). What Reid couldn't understand was why Andrew would rape and kill his victims if they reminded him of his younger brother. That part never seemed to add up.

Martin had light brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike Andrew he had a good life ahead of him. He had no criminal record and was described as gentle and kind by the people who knew him. Andrew's victims had also been selected due to their innocence and thing Reid never considered was the fact that _he_ was the perfect surrogate for Martin Marsh and therefore he could have easily been Andrew's next victim. _I sort of am, he thought to himself bitterly. The profile hadn't been wrong, but it was incomplete._

Reid started to profile. Andrew was 32, 7 years older than his brother. Robert looked about 50, his greying hair and aging facial features proved this. Reid cast his mind back to the case. He knew he'd seen the name Robert somewhere. He went through his conversations with Garcia.

 _"Poor kids mother died when he was 13, he lived with his dad and brother", Garcia scanned the screen, Spencer hovering over her shoulder. Reid saw the I.D's of Andrew and Robert Marsh, he squinted at the younger one._

 _"Pull his brother up", Garcia followed the instruction, digging up all she could on Andrew. She gasped at what she saw and read._

 _"That's him", nodded Spencer, turning to tell the others._

 _Robert...Robert Marsh,_ Spencer's eyes snapped open to the man in front of him. _The father!_ Realisation washed over him and he shouted through the new piece of tape.

"Reid, man. Are you okay?" Morgan asked, his eyes full of worry. Reid kept shouting at Robert.

"Mrrmmt mrrrs! Mm mnm" he screamed. Robert halted in typing and slammed his hands on the table, his back remained turned.

"I'm trying to think. Stop talking!" He snarled.

"Mmmrmmr mmms!"

"SHUT UP!" Robert erupted, turning and marching up to Spencer.

"You will listen to me, boy!" Marsh sent a fist into Spencer's face and the scene in the warehouse, with Robert lent over him and Morgan's shouts in the air was devoured by darkness.

* * *

 _5 hours earlier_

Did Morgan seriously just let Reid drive?" Chucked Rossi, a little bewildered.

"He _was_ just shot", JJ shrugged.

"Nah, he's just getting soft. You know how he has a soft spot for his _'pretty boy_ '", Emily kissed her teeth and grinned wickedly, the others turned around and gaped at her.

"What are you implying?" Rossi queried, an eyebrow raised humorously.

"I think Morgan's got a crush," Emily sing songed, like children in the playground.

"Derek the ladies man, and Spence the awkwardly adorable geek? No way", giggled JJ, rolling her eyes, though she could see some truth in Emily's suggestion.

"What's going on?" Hotch's voice cut into their childish conversation.

"Oh just the lover boys", Emily smiled sweetly and Hotch sighed, a ghost of a smile creeping over his lips.

"Well maybe we should catch up with them", Hotch implored and Emily smirked.

"Yea we don't want them crashing because they were occupied in a heated, passionate ki-"

"Alright Prentiss, I don't need details", Rossi added quickly, raising a hand.

"Does that mean we alll have to pile into one car?" Moaned JJ.

"And would you have really wanted to get in a car with Morgan and Reid whilst they-"

"Point taken", JJ laughed.

They watched the police take Andrew Marsh away. The man was still wide eyed, his lips turned up into a crazed smile

"It's too late", he whispered fearfully, as if unsure of himself

"Urgh, he's all kinds of messed up", mumbled Emily, a disgusted look on her face.

Hotch started the SUV, and turned the opposite way to the police, heading back to the BAU rather than the station they'd been working at. Andrew had already confessed, he'd even had a hostage; there was nothing more his team needed to do. He followed the road Reid had gone about 15 minutes before.

They were about 10 minutes along when a flashing light came into view. Hotch frowned and squinted through the dark.

"Is that smoke?" JJ whispered.

The road was blocked by an SUV, which appeared to have been tipped over. The team recognised the SUV. They all clambered out before the vehicle had come to a full stop. The scene was already full, with an ambulance, a fire engine and two cop cars.

"Sorry, you can't come any-" Hotch flicked up his badge and the cop swallowed thickly.

"My agents were in that vehicle", Hotch muttered, pushing past, panic rising up within him, making his stomach churn. JJ had already gotten through one layer of skin on her gum, her mouth filling with a metallic taste.

"A-are there any casualties?" Hotch stammered, peeking past a paramedic to see inside the car. It was empty. Rossi's breath caught in his throat, he glanced around for the black body bags. Emily turned away when she saw streaks and spatters of blood across the dashboard and shattered window.

"I couldn't tell you that sir," the paramedic murmured.

"And why not!?" Snapped JJ, her body shaking anxiously and with a hint of rage and frustration.

"We found it like this. There _were_ no bodies. I don't know what happened to them."

* * *

 **Soooooooooooooooooooo as you can see I have decided to make this a slash, only slightly, nothing full on. If anyone's against that, I promise it won't be the centre of the story, it's just something I think would make their dynamic within this story much better.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please please please leave a review, I'd be so happy, I love seeing everyone's thoughts. If you leave a review ...I uh...I can promise you guys a bit of Reid whump in the next chapter...well I'm gonna do that anyway. ;D**

 **Until tomorrow (if I'm organised enough to write another chapter for then.) see ya!**


	4. IV

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Oh dear...well chapter 3 had mixed reviews, I'm glad some of you like my decision, I was super worried about it. Uhhhhhh the funny thing is, there was no slash really, it was just speculation on their relationship, but yes there will be more!**

 **Please review and share your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kid? Hey, wakey wakey sunshine", Spencer's eyes fluttered open and his head swung groggily on his neck. He felt fingers touching his face and tapping him awake. He looked up to see a cruel smile baring down on him, he gasped and struggled to breath when he realised his mouth was covered. His eyes won't wide when he couldn't expell breath from his mouth, completely forgetting his nose as a breathing tool.

"Calm down, boy", Robert's prying fingers pulled the tape from Reid's mouth and he let out a cry.

"Help!" He panted and Robert threw his head back and laughed. Spencer flicked his head to his left and saw Morgan lent against the wall.

"MORGAN! Reid cried. "DEREK!" Morgan didn't even flinch and Spencer felt a sob escape his throat.

"Scream, cry, see what I care. Your little friend is in dream land at the moment. That gives you and I some time to-"

"Get away from me!" Reid spat, pushing his back against the wall. Robert's jaw tightened and his hand reached up and grabbed a bunch of Spencer's curls. The young man cried out as Robert pulled Spencer's face close to his own.

"When did you start making the orders?", hissed Robert coldly, making Spencer's face drain of colour. "I own you!" He snarled, saliva flying from his mouth and his nostrils flaring as he threw Reid's head back.

"I-I know who y-you are?" Spencer whimpered. Robert stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Is that so, Boy?" He sat in a chair he'd placed in front of Reid. "Pray tell", Robert said, intrigued.

"Robert Marsh. A-Andrew is your son, y-you worked with him t-to-to...," Robert smiled as Spencer stuttered on their evil deed.

"So you know who I am, but do you know why I did it?"

"I-I don't know", Spencer mumbled in genuine bewilderment. "I-I thought you a-and A-Andrew loved Martin."

"Oh I loved my son", Robert smirked.

"The-then why did y-you a-and Andrew attack and kill men that r-reminded you of him?" Spencer's lip quivered, unsure whether he wanted the answers.

"Martin was a good boy. He did what he was told, as did Andrew, but there was something special about _my_ boy", Robert explained, a smile on his face as remembered...things. Spencer gulped at how pocessive Robert was over his youngest son.

"He was never meant t-to leave", Robert's smile faltered, his eyes becoming distant and sad.

"None of the others were exactly like my boy. I had Andrew dispose of them. But _you. You_ could be my boy", Spencer's breath hitched, his brain working over time.

"Y-you, w-what did y-you do to him?" Reid stammered, his face contorting with disgust. Robert glared at Reid and staggered from his chair, making Reid press further into the cold wall, a screech of chairlegs against concrete bounced off the walls.

"They were _my_ sons! Hewas _my_ boy. Like you. You are my boy now! And you will be treated as he was", Robert waltzed right up to Spenecr, intimidating him and causing him to shrink even further back.

"You raped them?! You're o-own sons!" Robert's boot flew up into Spencer's rib cage. A crunch resonated and Spencer gasped, curling into himself as much as he could with his legs duck taped in front of him and his arms taped behind him. Another kick landed in his stomach and Reid sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering as the room spun.

"He wanted it!", Robert grunted, thrusting his boot into Spencer for a third time. Reid mewed in pain, twisting his body to try and protect it in any way possible. Robert bent down and grabbed Spencer's cheeks, pulling him up so his neck strained painfully. "LOOK AT ME!" Shouted Robert when Reid's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Spencer locked eyes with Robert, the young man held a look of defeat, whereas Roberts were filled with a fiery rage.

"Why?" Spenecr croaked softly, his eyelids drooping slightly. Robert's breath was still rapid and angry, and he still grasped Reid's face between his calloused fingers. He frowned, his eyes becoming confused.

"I don't have to tell you anything", he released the face he'd bruised the previous day. Spencer's head fell to his chest and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Why d-did Andrew help you?" Spencer whispered calmly, Roberts had turned his back on him as he tried to calm himself.

"Are you deaf?" Robert snapped. Reid went to open his mouth, but thought better of it. A tense silence ensued. Spencer felt his eyelids drooping even lower when Robert finally spoke again.

"I told you Andrew assaulted and killed them." Robert said, folding his arms.

Reid frowned at the statement. _Did Andrew want to hurt them?_ Spencer's mind questioned him, trying to understand the killing duo. _Andrew was the one to assault- wait..._ Spencer's eyes widened.

"Did Andrew...did he...he assaulted Martin, didn't he?" Reid murmured; a new found nausea causing him to turn white. Robert turned back to Reid, his smile revived and his eyes filled with a hungry desire.

"He liked to do it. I watched. Martin was a good boy. He'd always do as he was told-", Robert's chilling speech was cut off by the sound of retching. Robert's smile broadened as Spencer attempted to vomit, but his stomach was already empty and all that came up was blood and saliva.

"W-why are you telling m-me this?" Reid whimpered when his stomach had finally settled. Robert continued to grin maliciously.

"Come on Kid, you and I both know you aren't going to make it out of here", chortled Robert. Spencer's face grew paler. "You could replace him. If you passed the test, you could stay here...with me." Spencer gulped audibly, his lips trembling.

"I-if you only need me, w-wh-why did you take him?" Spencer flicked his head over to Morgan who was shifting a little. Roberts back was to him again as the older man fiddled with him computer. Spencer shuffled closer to Morgan, desperate to feel the older agent's warmth. He wanted Morgan to hold him. To tell him everything was okay, that they'd make it out. Maybe he could tell Morgan how he felt an- Reid shook his head, realising how stupid he sounded. _Everything is not okay..._

"Oh I'll get rid of him soon enough, you don't need to worry about that. I just thought we could play a little game with your team before he goes", Robert ignored Reid as he ripped off a new piece of tape and secured it to the genius's mouth. He then grabbed the chair and got himself situated at his computer. Reid took the opportunity, gritting his teeth and throwing his weight to his left. He moved another inch. He pushed himself again and closed the distance between him and Morgan again. He tired one more time before collapsing against the wall and breathing heavily through his nose.

He dragged his eyes over to Morgan's limp form. Reid wiggled his fingers, stretching them towards Derek's fingers, which lay handcuffed on the floor dangerously close to Reid's injured leg that had begun to throb again. Spencer grunted when he forced his arms to bend unnaturally as he reached for Morgan's hand. Finally he felt the soft and warm skin of Morgan's hand and he wrapped his free fingers over Morgan's.

Derek stirred, his eyes squinting up before landing on his hands. Unlike Spencer, his hand had been handcuffed in front of him and his legs were in chains attached to the floor. He didn't understand why he had been secured this way yet Spencer hadn't, although Reid knew; _easy access,_ he thought in disgust now that he knew Robert's intentions. Morgan saw the way Reid's arms were painfully twisted so that he could grip onto Morgan's fingers. Derek smiled at his friend and shuffled closer, wincing at his broken ribs. He encased Reids hand in his own and allowed the young man to lean his head softly of his shoulder.

Morgan watched Robert like a hawk, tightening his hold on Reid's hand. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut. _Find us...please._

* * *

"They've been gone 26 hours now! It has been 21 hours since we last had contact", Emily moaned.

They'd just returned from home, having gone back to freshen up and sleep, though none of them slept easily and for that long.

"Maybe he will make contact every 24 hours?" JJ suggested, which elicited a groan from Garcia.

"That's another 3 hours that my babies are God knows where, being subjected to God knows what!" She cried tearfully, holding her tissue under her eye.

"Keep looking, Garcia. We will find them", Hotch encouraged and Garcia nodded pulling her laptop towards her and diving deep into her technological world.

"Woah woah woah!" Garcia gasped before Hotch could assign the others tasks.

"What is it?" Frowned Rossi. Garcia continued to gape at her screen, typing fiercely.

"No, no, no. How-? What the-?" She typed harder.

"Garcia? What did you find?" Hotch insisted, looking over at her screen which was going berserk.

"I-I...how is he doing this..." she smacked her fingers into the keyboard. "He's hacking into my system...I-I don't know how..." she continued to battle with the laptop before the whole screen terminated into blackness. "Noooo", Penelope hissed, her fingers shaking in panic.

The screen filled with a video feed and Hotch grabbed the laptop putting it in front of himself. He was face to face with their Unsub, who's face was hidden behind a ski mask.

"Hello agents!" Robert beamed cheerfully. He stepped aside to reveal the missing team members. The team gathered behind Hotch a scowl engraved over all of their faces. Spencer was still slumped up against the wall, his head had fallen on Morgan's shoulder his, eyes barely open, mouth taped closed again and his face had significantly changed in colour, beholding deep purples and blues over his left cheek, eye and nose. Morgan was watching Robert angrily as he flitted over to them. They saw the two men had managed to entwine their fingers together.

If it had been any other situation, Emily would have said: "I told you so", but she was too scared to even move.

Robert soon broke the two apart. He raised his boot and stomped down on their fingers. Angry shouts, whimpers and sobs echoed around the warehouse and Hotch cringed at the barely audible crack, no doubt from one or two of his agent's fingers. Robert turned back to the camera, happy with the distress he'd caused.

"Okay. I think it's time we played a little game. Does that sound fun?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, it's not that great I know, I will do better next time.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, but it definitely won't be tomorrow, I have way too much college work.**

 **Update will be coming, just hang with me please.**

 **Addios...**


	5. V

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Okay, I'm taking reviews into consideration and I am suffering a little bit of writers block on what's going to happen next. I am going to try and power through it and hopefully the story will flow okay. (Oh hey this is future 5 minutes later me, who just had a brainwave and now I know what to do next!)**

 **Thanks for the reviews again. In response to one (sorry I don't know your name , as you're down as a guest) I understand your worry that this will follow the typical Reid/Morgan kidnap structure. I have an idea (now) of how this will end and it's not like that, at least I don't think it is. I will try my hardest to keep them together, I'm planning on it anyway.**

 **Okay, so this chapter is where things start heating up!**

 **This isn't going to be a long story, so it will be ending soon, but I still have a lot to pack in before then.**

 **Please review, it makes me warm inside!**

 **Right, let's hope I don't butcher this...here goes.**

* * *

"What kind of game?" Hotch frowned, keeping his eyes on the unsub even as the sounds of Morgan's curses and Spencer's mewes floated to his ears.

"You're FBI agents; the game has always been finding guys like me", Robert stated smugly. "That's your game. But my game is a little different", he paused for dramatic effect, wetting his lips before continuing. "I have a game I used to play with my kids", Reid screamed through the tape, but Robert ignored him. "Where I'd quiz them on their knowledge so I knew they were studying at school. Now, I know nothing about any of you, except that you're all agents and you know nothing about me, except that I kidnapped two said agents. So I think that for every right answer you get, I will give you a fact about myself and we'll see how long it takes for you to figure out who I am".

The team were frowning at the screen, questions brimming their minds. Rossi was first to let one slip.

"And what if we get one wrong? Or if we refuse to play?"

"Oh Agent! You look like a man of experience, I would've thought you'd know that. For every wrong answer, Hercules or the boy will be punished. If you don't want to play, that's fine. I'll cut the feed and the next time you see your agents will be in body bags."

Hocth closed his eyes as Garcia and JJ panicked. He knew something like this would happen. It felt like the Hankel case all over again, but he had a feeling this one wouldn't end the same.

"Okay first questio-"

"NO! Wait, we're not ready!" Cried JJ, who was still trying to compose herself and a quivering Garcia. Robert's jaw tightened.

"No woman tells me what to do. This is my game", Robert swivelled around and slammed his heel down on Morgan kneecap. Derek growled angrily as the pain rippled up his thigh and down through his toes. He clenched them tightly, keeping his pain inside so no one could see. Spencer squawked hoarsely, although the tape muffled him. Tears moistened his eyes as he yelled at Robert.

"MRRRMMM!" _You bastard!_ He screamed in his head, trying his hardest to reflect his hatred in his muffled yells. Reid wasn't the only one yelling. He could hear the angry voices of his team blast out through the laptop. Morgan could see Robert's glower deepening as the warehouse filled with noise. Morgan prepared himself for a second hit, keeping his eyes locked on Robert, who was reaching into his back pocket.

"Shut up!" He snapped, but the voices of the team continued and Spencer carried on his futile efforts of speech. Morgan's eyes widened when Robert produced a pen knife and flicked it open menacingly.

"Don't-" Morgan muttered quietly as Robert's finger traced the knifes edge.

Robert strode over to Reid, knife poised on the young man's throat, halting his cries. He whipped around to the team who had also fallen silent.

"Do not test me agents. I thought you were supposed to be smart. The best of the best", he snorted, tracing the blunted knife over Spencer's Adam's apple, the young man gulping nervously at the cold touch of the penknife. He could relay 273 facts about penknives and neck wounds, and the percentage of deaths caused by penknives. _Not helping,_ he thought to himself.

"Don't antagonise me. I hate noise...I hate...disobedience", he spat out the last word, looking down at Reid as if he were about to spit on him with disgust.

"Okay. Calm down. We will play your game, just take that knife away", Hotch's calm voice broke through after a moments silence, and Robert's smile returned.

"Excellent", he withdrew the knife and Morgan sighed loudly, slumping back against the wall.

"Okay, agents, first round is general knowledge," Reid watched as the team exchanged nervous glances at each other.

Garcia turned to JJ, taking her hand and squeezing it tight. JJ looked back at her, giving her a quick reassuring smile. _If only we had Reid, he could answer anything this guy throws at us_ , she thought bitterly.

"I will give you 20 seconds to think, and I will ask for the answer at the end of that time. If you cannot provide me with an answer the consequences will be the same as they would if you'd answer wrong. Understand?" Hotch nodded, a steely scowl imprinted across his frown.

"I said do you understand?" Robert snarled impatiently.

"Yes." Rossi hissed, tying to conceal his building anger.

"Good." He paused, collecting his thoughts, before a smile crossed his lips. ""Sparrow" is the translated name of which board game?" Rossi frowned, _what sort of things did he quiz his kids on_.

Reid was practically shaking with frustration, the answer was on his tongue, but he knew they couldn't hear him.

The team looked around bewildered, before turning to Rossi.

"You like board games right?" Garcia murmured, her voice small and sad, the polar opposite to her normal, bubbly voice.

"Uhh, I play some, but it's Reid who knows the background on every board game in existence", he admitted sheepishly.

"10 seconds", crowed Robert.

"Think of any game that's in another language", Hotch ordered.

"Jumanji?", Garcia offered, JJ shook her head.

"That's a movie Garcia, the games not real", she sighed.

"Cluedo? That sounds foreignish", Garcia was desperately pulling at strings.

"Times up. What's the answer?" Robert approached the camera fiendishly, knife still in hand. Hotch exchanged looks with his team, who all looked away guiltily, without a clue.

"Yahtzee!" Garcia blurted. Hotch spun around to face her and she rubbed her neck anxiously. "Do you have any better ideas?" She defended.

"Is that your answer agents?" Robert said through a smug smile.

"Yes", Hotch replied, knowing it would be wrong.

Spencer couldn't take it any longer and he shouted the answer, the tape obstructing it. Robert turned to Spencer and laughed.

"You think you know what it is?" He snorted, sizing Reid up. In response Reid yelled out again.

"Alright, I'll let you answer. Oh, you got it wrong by the way", he said over his shoulder at the un-surprised agents.

Morgan's eyes followed Robert as he knelt in front of Spencer. He tensed up when the older man tried to touch his best friend. It wasn't the first time he'd looked on at another man trying to talk to or touch Spencer, although the last time Morgan had taken the guy outside when Spencer was distracted with his drink. The guy didn't go back to that bar again. Robert touched Reid's cheek and Morgan didn't dare say anything, but his teeth were bared under his tight lipped grimace.

Robert tore the tape from Reid's lips, which began to bleed instantly where the tape had taken his skin off.

"Go on then, boy. If you're so clever, what's the answer?" Spencer swallowed thickly, licking his dry, bloody lips before answering.

"Mahjong. T-the answers mahjong", he croaked, avoiding Robert's eyes.

The unsub kissed his teeth and pursed his lips, clearly impressed.

"I'm starting to understand why _you're_ in the FBI", Reid's eyes darted to the laptop screen and he licked his lips again. "I mean, look at you. You had to be some sort of special to-" Robert was cut off by Reid, who courageously opened his mouth and shouted to his team, his eyes focused on them.

"His name's Robe-" Robert's face contorted with rage as a hand clamped over Spencer's mouth.

"Don't-" Morgan started, but a cold voice stopped him short.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Robert roared into Spencer's face, his dirty fingernails pinching Spencer's cheeks. Reid whimpered, working on moving his lips to try and deliver a bite, but Robert's hand forbade him.

"You are being disobedient!" He hissed, fumbling around on the ground beside him, keeping his palm firmly over Spencer's wet lips. He grasped the duck tape that had been sat beside the young man from the last time Robert taped the kid's mouth closed. He looked at the tape and then at Reid, realising he needed two hands. He released his hand quickly, sending his elbow into Reid's face before he could even try and talk again. Spencer yelped loudly, lowering his head as he felt the pain from his other injuries flare up. His hair was pulled violently up and a piece of tape was strapped onto his mouth once more.

Hotch nudged Emily when he saw her open her mouth to add to JJ's protests, which were probably spurring on the unsubs anger. The unit chief took a deep breath.

"Lets continue the game. What's your next question?" He said, hoping to distract the man hovering over his youngest agent, the penknife back in his grip.

"We will continue in just a minute", seethed Robert, his glare directed at Reid, who was trying to focus his gaze which had blurred considerably. "But first, this ones disobedience must be punished."

"No. Please, man. He's just scared, he doesn't understand. Let me take his punishment", Morgan begged, as he watched Spencer's head sway, his eyes rolling back and forth.

"Very courageous of you agent, though there is no excuse for the behaviour he displayed. Do not interrupt me again, or I will be harder on him. Understand?" Morgan looked over to his team, and their faces told him not to interfere.

"He's just a kid, man", Derek pleaded and Robert- fed up of the constant interruptions- lunged at Reid with the knife.

"NO!" Morgan objected.

"Reid!"

"Spence! Are you alright?" Wailed JJ's voice.

"What the hell!"

Reid panted, feeling blood blossoming across his forehead, his sliced skin squealing in agony. Robert wiped the knife of Reid's blood and held it against his throat again.

The yelling stopped.

"You do that again and it will be more that a cut", Robert taunted. Spencer blubbered in pain as warm liquid ran down his face, dripping off his nose and chin. He nodded all the same.

"Good. Let's continue agents", Reid shook in fear when Robert stepped away from his, the adrenaline melted away and his head exploded in a fresh wave of agony. His face strained as he tried to deal with the onslaught of unexpected pain. He could feel blood drip into his eye. And tried to blink it away, but the warm, thick blood stung and blurred his vision, adding a red tinge to it. He shut his already swollen eye closed, letting the blood run down it, off his cheek and into his waiting lap.

Morgan watched Reid, his panic easing. A long, deep cut ran from the top of Reid's hairline down to his eyebrow, in a clean diagonal gash, which was oozing with sticky crimson and staining Reid's already blotchy and bruised face.

No-one answered Robert, their primary concern being Reid, who was beginning to struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Where were we...oh yes, you got the last question wrong. That's right, I remember", a cruel closed lip smile danced over his face. He motioned to Reid and Morgan, "your agents will pay for that answer now", a small thud graced the end of Robert's sentence and they all turned to the cause. Spencer's head had fallen back into the wall as he lost consciousness, blood still raining from his wound.

"Looks like someone couldn't take the heat. I guess it's you who will be paying for that wrong answer", Robert exulted, heading over to Morgan, who shuffled away from his captor.

"Back off, man", he snapped.

"The knife is too good for you", sighed Robert, looking disappointedly at his small penknife. He shrugged his shoulders and plunged the knife into Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan gasped inwardly, bucking his body to relieve his shoulder of the well used tool.

Hotch watched at Robert ripped the knife from Morgan's shoulder and pocketed it.

"Son of a bitch", growled Rossi, budging his way to the screen. Hotch held up a hand to the Italian.

"There. Now we can play the game", Morgan heaved in his breaths, pain corrupting every single one. He could feel the torn muscle and skin of his shoulder, the pain was almost unbearable and he moaned out, closing his eyes against his own weakness.

"Hang in there Morgan. We're going to get you out," Morgan opened his eyes wearily at the sound of Hotch's voice. He quickly closed them as a throb burned down his arms, giving his fingers a heavy, tingling sensation, which was the least bit pleasant; accompanied with the agony in his shoulder he felt sure he was about to pass out.

"Don't worry," he heard someone whisper close to him. "I will hurt the boy next time. You and I will both prefer that", Derek, though he wanted to, couldn't protest. The pain glued his teeth together, stitching his lips over them.

"Let's see how you handle this one", Robert folded his arms and turned to the agent's.

"The largest known spider in the world is named after which biblical character?"

Garcia's hands clamped over her mouth.

"I know this!" She squealed. "I know the answer! Hey! I can give you the answer!" She called to Robert, who was taken aback and stopped counting down.

"Are you sure?" Muttered Rossi, grabbing Garcia and giving her stern eyes.

"On my life Rossi", she deadpanned and not even Hotch could argue with her.

"Go one then...what is it?" Robert quipped.

"It's called a 'Goliath', as in the story of David and Goliath", she answered confidently. Robert didn't say anything.

"Now you have to tell us one thing about yourself", Garcia urged cautiously.

"How did you know that?" Jibbed Robert, his eyes ablaze.

"Um... Reid...the agent you are currently holding hostage was telling me about spiders a while ago after I told him about how much I hate them. Actually, he kinda found out when I screamed and he was the only one in the office to come and take the- anyway", she cut herself off, like Hotch always did, _I sound like Reid_ , she thought. "He told me that the worlds largest spider was named after Goliath, which didn't exactly ease my nerves. He told me about the story...and I guess you know the rest", Garcia slid back behind Hotch so she was in the background of the camera footage.

"Fine. And I know the rules. I will tell you one thing about myself." Robert, crestfallen, look a minute to think before focusing his eyes back on the camera lens. "Unless you couldn't tell already, I am pretty much a genius in the world of computers, I can hack anything and everything. I was a professor in computer science, but I'm retired now." Rossi disappeared off the screen and began scribbling the information on the blank board they had set up to profile the unsub. He paused before writing 'ROB' in big capital letters, knowing Reid had risked his life to get that information to them.

"You still with us?" Robert called to Morgan, ignoring the fact that one agent had vanished from the screen. Morgan jolted up, groaning as the pain that had been settling, fired up again. Reid's eyes were partly open and he was listening slightly, but he was still pretty out of it. The entire right side of his face was painted in blood, much like Morgan's right shoulder, which had stained his gray top an almost black colour.

"Next question", Robert insisted, clasping his hands together.

* * *

 **I'm going to stop there because anymore will be forced and therefore it'll be shoddy.**

 **Please review.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the update, this was a little hard to write, because I'm still undecided on how to end the story.**

 **Anywho, thank you guys for reading as always and I shall see you in the next chapter!**


	6. VI

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter.**

 **Please review this one and enjoy!**

* * *

"Morgan? Derek, how're you holding up?" Rossi squinted at the screen and the image of Morgan, who was taking deep uneven breaths.

Morgan opened his eyes and caught the worried faces of his team watching him. He squeezed his eyes shut again, letting his body drop against the wall.

Morgan was about to answer when Robert's voice cut him short.

"Moving on. I swear it's like you agents don't want to find me. Stop wasting time", Robert paced in front of the camera, making Hotch shift uncomfortably.

"Can we just make sure our agents are alright?" Hotch asked calmly. Robert paused in his step and sighed. He wandered over to the camera and stood beside it, giving the team a good view of Reid and Morgan.

Reid was slowly regaining consciousness. His fingers twitched behind his back and his eyelids fluttered open and closed, blood still pooling around his eye. Morgan was focused on the pain in his shoulder, he was numb to everything around him except the pulsating agony driving down his arm.

"There. I gave you what you wanted. Now you will answer my next question", Garcia strained her neck as if to see over Robert's shoulder as he obstructed their view of Morgan and Reid.

"What's the question?", Hotch deadpanned, glowering at the unsub, who's mouth curled up with malicious excitement.

"The first battle between ironclad warships took place during which war?" The smug smile remained across his lips as he watched the womens' faces drop. He started counting down in his head. "Times ticking agents", no-one reacted, they all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Emily rubbed her temples, taking her minds back to seemingly useless facts that Reid continuously came out with. _3, 2, 1._ Robert's grin widened as he imagined the tortures he was about to deliver on the young man.

"Times up, Agents. I'm going to need an answer".

Hotch looked to Rossi. The Italian looked about ready to tear Robert apart. Hotch closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what the unsub was about to do to Reid.

"American civil war", Rossi spat through gritted teeth. Robert's smile fell. Hotch glanced at Rossi, his own lips betraying a small smile.

"How...I-", Robert's mouth bobbed open before closing securely; anger bubbling up inside him.

"I have a wealth of knowledge on wars", Rossi explained. "Try again." It was his turn to smile.

"I believe that according to _your_ rules, you how to tell us something about yourself now", Emily smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder and almost laughing at the annoyance crossing the unsub's face.

Robert took a deep breath, trying to keep control. _I'll get them on the next one. He will pay for it,_ he thought, trying to ease his rage.

"I had two children. My wife left me back in 1997 and I had to raise the kids alone. In fact they are the reason I quit my teaching career. My eldest provided for us, until... recently..." Robert paused, struggling with his words. Garcia's big heart felt an ounce of sympathy, but her mind snapped her out of it. "I think that's enough. Aren't you going to scribble that on your special little board? Go on Blondie, I'll be waiting", he taunted, clearly aggravated.

JJ stood and added the information to the board. Hotch turned to Garcia, motioning her to come closer.

"Get your other laptop and see what you can find. Look for professors with kids who divorced in 1997. Use the information on the board to narrow it down. But stay in here, you might know the answers", he ordered in a whisper. Garcia nodded, mumbling a "yes sir", before scuttling over to where she'd left another laptop.

"Aw, don't leave yet. This has only just begun", Robert cried, a false pout taped over his lips.

"She's still here", Retored Hotch.

"Good. I wouldn't want her to miss it", he smirked. "I have to come up with something a little harder. You agents are certainly living up to your status, I must say", Robert congratulated, clapping his hands slow and sarcastically.

"Last question", JJ turned to Emily and mouthed ' _until what?',_ Emily shrugged but her eyes were wide and frightened and it took all her strength not to bite her stubby fingernails

Reid watched Robert through one eye, his other half closed and filled with warm blood that blurred his vision considerably. He began mumbling softly as if he were part of the conversation.

Robert glanced over at the young man as he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Good, he needs to be awake for this", Robert smirked.

"Don't-"

Robert glared at the camera. "Agent, do not tell me what I can and can't do", he ordered. Hotch didn't flinch and stared back with the same intensity.

"Tell that other blonde chick to get back on camera, I don't want her searching for the answer", with that Penelope tip-toed back to her previous position, her fingers itching to use her laptop. "Okay, final question."

"Which artist had a 'Blue Period' and a 'Rose Period'?" Robert began counting down and the team started to panic.

JJ paced around on the spot. She remembered Reid saying something about an artist... _who was it? ... it began with B, or was it P._ She shook her head, thinking desperately.

Tears fell from Garcia's eyes. She had no idea who the artist was, she could find out in 5 seconds with her laptop.

"Times up." Garcia yelped in shock.

"J-just give us a little more time, please", Garcia pleaded, her fingers trembling to reach for her other laptop.

"Nu-uh. I need an answer. Come on", Robert urged, a sadistic grin still on his lips.

"We don't know", Emily snarled her teeth bared. JJ nudged her shoulder, shaking her head.

"We've got to try, I remember Reid telling me about it. I just can't remember-"

"You don't really listen to him do you?" Stirred Robert. "You don't appreciate him...but I would", his eyes became distant for a second as he drifted into his thoughts. Garcia exchanged a look of both bewilderment and disgust with Hotch who continued to frown, not liking what the unsub was implying.

"Times up and you failed to answer. You know what that means-"

"Please, let us answer", pleaded Garcia, who swiped her previous look, exchanging it to one of extreme anxiety.

"It's too late for that, but I'll tell you what, you can pick what I use to hurt him", the grin was back and Garcia sobbed whole heartedly, turning from the screen and leaning heavily over the trash can, trying not to heave.

"No? Okay, if you're sure", Robert shrugged and pulled out his pocket knife again. "The answer was Picasso, by the way." JJ groaned, mentally kicking herself. Rossi rubbed his face in frustration.

"You don't have to do this", Hotch's voice quivered slightly, his mask slipping.

"Please, d-don't hurt him", Garcia sobbed, she was still trying to hold her lunch in.

"Rules..", Robert stepped away from the camera, the knife brandished between his blood stained fingers, "are rules." He faced Spencer who looked back at him wearily, not flinching when Robert bent down and palmed his cheek. Reid closed his eyes, trying to imagine that it was Derek's fingers caressing his face, he longed to lean into the warm touch of Morgan's strong palm. But this hand was not warm or soothing as he imagined Morgan's would be. On the contrary, Robert's fingers were rough and cold, sending chills down his spine. It was as if the man's touch was taking the colour and warmth from Reid's cheek, draining him of life and taking it for himself.

Reid swallowed hard, flicking his head away from Robert's abrasive touch. Robert scowled, clearly offended.

"I won't go easy on you now", he muttered more to himself, but Reid caught it.

"I'm going to remove the tape. If you say anything I will gut your friend, you understand", warned Robert, his fingers standing over the tape. Reid's eyes filled with terror and he nodded in understanding. Robert pulled off the tape with the same viciousness as before and held a finger over his lips and then in front of Reid's.

Reid remained silent and Robert's smile grew. "Good boy", he praised patting Spencer's head patronisingly and causing him to wince.

"You're friends didn't answer, I guess they wanted this to happen", Robert scoffed.

"No, they-" Robert stuck his finger into Reid's leg wound, working his grubby nail deep into the lacerated flesh. Spencer yelled out in pain, pulling back from Robert, but only causing the finger to sink deeper.

Morgan who had been drifting in and out of consciousness, snapped his eyes open to see Robert beside Spencer. He hissed angrily. Then he saw Robert pressing down on Reid's leg, the kid was growing paler, his teeth clenched together in pain.

"Hey! Get off him!" He snapped

"What did I say about speaking", Robert ignored Morgan and Reid shut his mouth, his face still contorted in agony and small whimpers coming from his closed lips. Satisfied, Robert took his finger from Reid's leg and the kid sighed in relief. Morgan caught Robert's finger which was now caked it blood. He could feel rage course through him.

"What they hell did you do!?" He raged, again Robert ignored him.

"Stop, please", JJ's voice wailed through the laptop and Reid peeked over Robert's shoulder to see her. Robert moved in front of his view.

"They did this to you, not me", Robert said. Reid frowned, woozy from the blood loss and the pain.

"For wha-?" He asked forgetting Robert's rule, he was cut off when the sharp penknife dove into his right side, sinking down to the handle. Spencer gasped, looking down wide eyed at the knife sticking out of his body. Robert yanked out the knife and Reid gagged as blood flowed from his pale skin and over the grey concrete.

"NO!" Garcia screamed, tapering off into a sob.

"GET AWAY-BACK OFF!" Morgan screeched, yanking at his chains. He watched Spencer take an uneasy breath, his body trembling harder. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Rossi, slamming his fist on the table and wishing he could be there to rip the guys throat out.

"SPENCE!"

Reid was watching the blood curiously, his breathing ragged and shallow. _The human body can lose up to...up to._ His mind was beginning to fail him.

Robert stood up and cleaned off his knife again.

Spencer mouth bobbed open and closed, his eyes on the laptop. He tried to say something, but it came out as a wet cough.

"Spencer, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're okay, you're gonna be fine", Morgan tried to calm his voice to reassure Reid. Spencer looked over weakly at Morgan and gave him a small, sad smile.

"I-I", he tried to whisper.

"Round ones over", Robert informed the team, striding to the laptop to turn off the feed.

"Reid! Reid, are you alright?" Spencer couldn't tell who was talking anymore, the edges of his vision darkened with black stops. His body felt oddly numb, he could barely feel the blood draining from his stab wound.

He kept his head turned to Morgan, trying to finish what he was saying.

"L-l-lov-..."

Robert cut the feed.

"-ov-v", Morgan felt hot tears prickle the corner of his eyes, he knew exactly what Reid was trying to say.

"Shut up!" Robert spat, kicking Reid's good side and causing his eyes to roll.

"Leave him alone. Take me. You can hurt me instead", Morgan hissed.

"You don't understand. I don't want you. In fact I don't need you. I can just get rid o-"

"No..." Spencer's whisper was barely audible, but Robert whipped around angrily.

"Don't-"

"You c-can't k-kill him... you had t-two s-sons...y-you need an...Andrew", he mumbled, and Robert paused, considering.

"Martin was always the clever one", mused Robert. "Fine. He stays", he stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Morgan watched Reid. _He just saved my life..._ Morgan thought with a swell of pride for Spencer.

Spencer felt his eyes flutter, _what have I done..._

* * *

The screen returned to the FBI logo, with the team reflected in the dark background; each of their faces displaying shock and worry. Hotch turned to his team, steadying his shaky hands.

"Garcia, I need you to keep digging. I want a list of all suspects that fit the information he just gave us. The rest of us need to work on the profile-"

"Hotch..." Rossi murmured.

"-Emily, I want you to look over the crime scene photos and see if they resemble any of our other cases-"

"Aaron...", Rossi said a bit louder, putting a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"-he gave us four questions so the number four means something to him. Go get what you need. JJ can you get us all a coffee", the women left the room silently, (bar Garcia who was hiccupping between quiet sobs.)

Rossi's fingers dug into Hotch's shoulder and the younger man fell into Rossi's arms. Rossi was taken aback, but quickly wrapped his arms around Hotch as he tried to hold it together.

"They're not going to make it", Hotch breathed, his body falling apart with doubt. Rossi held the man away from him, looking him dead in the eyes. It was as if they changed roles, Rossi falling into Hotch's strong and serious demeanour and Hotch taking on Rossi's doubtful role.

"You listen to me. We will find them. We will catch the son of a bitch and we won't stop until we do. We will make _him_ pay", Hotch closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm serious Aaron. I'm going to castrate this bastard."

* * *

 **Don't worry, hopefully Hotch will stop Rossi before he can take a pair of shears to Robert's testicles!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If you leave a review...I'm not really in a bargaining position. Just find it in your heart to share your thoughts on this chapter and make me super happpppppppppppppppppppy!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. VII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Woah, Woah, Woah! Thanks for the reviews guys, I was smiling (and laughing) while reading them.**

 **AZCatmom, I was laughing, we'll have to see if there is a pair of shears left hanging around, because Rossi might just use 'em yet.**

 **iminlovewithcm (love your name by the way ;) your review did make me super happy! I'm glad you like it so far.**

 **Lavender-sun, I hope you keep enjoying this story.**

 **Reidgirl, thank you for the request, I love this idea, and I hope it's living up to your expectations.**

 **Sarry22,** **bigtimedreamer101, guest and MuchSpotgoil, thank you and here comes more!**

 **So thanks again for the reviews, and to say an even bigger thank you...here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Reid? Reid?" Morgan had been calling out for around an hour. He'd broken down 30 minutes before, sobbing out Reid's name and begging him to be okay.

"Please, Spencer. Please be okay", he whispered. Spencer's hair had fallen in front of his face, his head slumped down against his chest and small droplets of blood dripped from his forehead onto his lap. Spencer's limp arms were still taped behind his back, which only allowed more blood to escape from his side. He whimpered unconsciously, his breathing hitching. Morgan held his breath, but Reid didn't stir.

"God dammit! HELP!" He shrieked. The house had been quiet; he assumed the unsub had left.

"Is anyone there? DOWN HERE!" The house remained silent and Morgan cursed.

"PLEASE! HELP US! PLEASE!"

* * *

"Garcia, have you found anything?" Hotch paused in front of the board. They'd been working for hours on a profile, but finding the guy was proving difficult.

"I have sir, b-but the list is long", Garcia mumbled, pulling up a list of 3,425 names.

"What d'you reckon Spencer was trying to say?" Rossi asked, tapping his pen on the table.

"When? Was it when the Unsub cut him or was it when he stabbed him, Rossi?" Growled Emily, growing increasingly frustrated.

"When he answered that one question", Rossi hissed, trying to hide his own anger. "Reid tried to tell us something", he pointed to the letters they'd written on the board.

"It was the guys name, remember. He only managed to get Rob out", JJ explained, looking up from where her chin was resting on her palm.

"Well that narrows it down. This guys name is proabably Rob or Robert-"

"It's not Rob, the guy cut Reid off before he could finish", Hotch added.

"Well how many names start with Rob?" Rossi asked raising his arms up to shrug.

"Well", Garcia's fingers tapped away at the keys. "There's; Robert, Robbin, Robby, Robertach, Roberto, Roban, Robertus, Robrecht-" she recited.

"Urgh! We don't have time to search all of those", groaned Emily.

"He's sounds like a Robert" JJ whispered, trying to contribute to the conversation.

"We can't just make an assumptipn because _you_ think he sounds like a Robert. That's just stupid", Emily snapped and JJ whipped her head up.

"At least I'm trying! What are you doing!?" She spat back, getting to her feet. Emily took a step towards her.

"I'm doing everything I can! You say one thing and suddenly you think that you contributed more than everyone else! This is not a competition!" Emily retorted, forcing JJ to back down. "This is Morgan and Reid's lives we're talking about, a-and you are trying to gamble them!"

"I-I would never-" JJ started backing away from a seething Prentiss, she felt her eyes prickle with tears and she began smacking them away.

Emily, regretting what she said, relaxed her tense shoulders and tried to put a hand on JJ.

"I'm sorry J-"

"Don't touch me... I can't be here right now...", JJ grabbed her coat and stalked out of the room, furiously wiping the warm tears rolling down her cheeks .

"We can't fall apart like this", Hotch scowled, Emily looked down at her feet guiltily.

"Um Sir, I can search the first 3 letters of his name. The list will still be long, but it'll be better than making an assumption and being wrong", Garcia offered sheepishly.

"Do that", agreed Hotch and typing began to fill the tense quiet.

"I have a list of 137, I removed all the Robs. There are 89 Roberts", Garcia scrolled down the list with Hotch watching over her shoulder.

Hotch skimmed several of the names.

 _Robert Cloone_

 _Robbie Finch_

 _Roberto Lopez_

 _Robart Wyatt_

 _Robert Ashton_

 _Robert Marsh_

 _Robbin Peyton_

 _Robby Moore_

 _Robert Sydney_

He sighed, pulling his eyes from the screen.

"We need to narrow it down more."

"Didn't he say he "had" children. He sounded pretty upset about something that happened recently. Can you see if any of these men have lost a child or both?" Emily asked, biting her lip and glancing out of the door, her eyes searching for JJ.

"Bingo! We're down to 8 results!" Squealed Garcia, pulling up the small list.

"We have to look at each of them, see who fits the profile-"

"I need to find JJ", Emily announced bouncing from the room. Garcia opened her mouth to argue, but held her tongue back. _We won't find them if they keep this up,_ she thought angrily.

* * *

Reid dragged his eyelids open. He could hear a distant voice mumbling loudly. He licked his lips, which were cracked, dry and had a foul metallic taste to them. He shifted causing pain to shoot through him. His body ached from the awkward position he was sat in, and he felt oddly exposed. He looked down to see blood, and lots of it. He didn't know where it was from. His leg was torn up pretty bad, his flesh deeply lacerated, but he could also see blood on his side along with a flesh wound. His head was also pounding and his vision was still blurred.

"Reid?", Spencer turned his head to the voice. "Thank god! I thought y-you-you... it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" Morgan stammered.

Reid opened his mouth and attempted to speak, but his throat was painfully dry and he had to swallow several times to ease it.

"'m'alright", he croaked, he focused his stinging eyes on Morgan, who's shoulder was coated in blood. "Y-your shoulder..." he whimpered worriedly.

"I'm fine, Reid, honestly. But we need to get you out of here", Morgan glanced anxiously at Reid's face which was red with blood.

"I-its Andrew's dad", Reid murmured, closing his eyes again.

"Andrew? As in Andrew Marsh? From our last case?" Reid nodded feebily, opening his mouth slowly to explain.

"This guy is called Robert, he abused his kids and forced Andrew to hurt his brother. W-we are surrogates", he panted slightly at the exertion of speech.

"That means we don't have long", Morgan gulped, panic rising inside him. The panic sky rocketed when the door crashed open.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Robert sneered. He stormed into the room, sending Reid a vicious grin. He headed to the laptop and flicked on the camera.

* * *

JJ leaned against the cubicle door, trying to calm her breathing and think straight. _Emily's right. I'm not thinking clearly,_ she rubbed her temples soothingly.

She leant back and sighed. She needed one person who she knew could comfort her, she needed him badly. _Spence, you always know what to say._ He was always there when she needed him and she felt she could talk to him about her problems over anyone else on the team; or anyone in her life. She smiled at the recollection of the last time Reid had helped her.

 _"JJ? Are you okay?" Spencer walked into the filing room quietly, shutting the door carefully behind him. JJ looked up from where she was sat against the wall, brushing away her tears._

 _"I'm fine. I'll be right out", she insisted, her voice hiccuped slightly._

 _"Y-you've been crying", Reid whispered gently._

 _"Please Spence, just leave me alone", she hissed, but Spencer didn't leave. He took a seat beside her, not touching her, but staying close. She snuck a glance at him and sighed. He was watching her with sadness in his eyes._

 _"I can help JJ", he offered. She smiled and sniffed._

 _"There's nothing you can do. I-it's silly, actually", she attempted to laugh, but it came out as a half sob. "D-do you think I'm a-a good mother?" Spencer looked at her in utter shock, his mouth slowly turning into a soft smile._

 _"JJ, I think you are one of the best mothers in the world", he blushed shyly. JJ looked into his eyes and sighed again. "Why would you think otherwise?" JJ took a deep breath and subconsciously lent into him._

 _"H-Henry...well", she twiddled her fingers nervously. "H-he told me that h-he hated me", JJ looked away to hide the hurt in her eyes. She willed the tears away, but soft fingers graced her chin, turning her head back._

 _"Kids say things like that all the time; things they don't mean, and I know Henry, he certainly doesn't mean what he said; he loves you."_

 _"I know; he's only a kid, I shouldn't take it to heart, b-but...I don't know, it just-"_

 _"hurts", Reid finished, just shy of a whisper. JJ swallowed thickly and nodded._

 _"I understand, I really do. Do you know how many kids told me they hated me, they usually followed it with a punch an-", he stopped himself, realising he was delving into sensitive memories. "Why do you think Hotch came up with the Reid effect, I practically repelled Kids, "we call it the Reid effect, happens on kids too ", Spencer chuckled and JJ even found herself giggling, she didn't see the pain in Reid's eyes; no-one ever did._

 _"Henry loves you though", JJ reassured._

 _"Exactly. If Henry can give me a chance that makes him different from all those other kids. He is kind, like you. He would never mean what he said, I can promise you that. I can give you statistics if you don't believe me", JJ laughed, barely noticing that she was relaxed against Spencer._

 _"I hope you're right", she sighed._

 _"Um excuse me, when am I ever wrong", Spencer smirked, his cheeks reddening; there was one thing Spencer Reid could never do and that was boast; he was terrible at showing off, it worked against his modest nature._

 _"Oh, you will be one day and I hope I'm there when you are", teased JJ, nudging his side and making him cringe back._

 _"Why don't you bring Henry over later. I can have a word with him", he offered._

 _"I guess...if you're sure", Spenecr nodded and JJ hugged him tight. "Thank you, Spence", she murmured into his shoulder._

 _As promised JJ returned later, after picking Henry up, and walked up into the bull pen when Henry started bouncing and giggling._

 _"Uncle Spence!" He yelled, bounding over to his desk._

 _Hey Buddy!" Henry lept into Reid's arms. "I've missed you", he whispered into the boy's ear. Henry grinned._

 _"Missed you too, Uncle Spence."_

 _"Hey, I-" JJ started, but was interrupted by Hotch, who was stood in the threshold of his office._

 _"JJ, could I have a word", he asked through furrowed brows._

 _"Uh, yea sure. Spence could you keep and eye on Henry", Reid saluted her, making Henry giggle._

 _"Consider it done, Captain"._

 _"Hey Henry, wanna see a magic trick?", Reid knelt beside Henry who nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Okay watch this..."_

 _JJ and Hotch talked for what felt like 20 minutes, he finally stood and JJ saw her cue to leave. She stepped out of the office and saw Reid and Henry talking, cards scattered across his desk and the "never ending hanky" that he always pulled out when the boys came round. Spencer caught her eye and whispered something to Henry. The small boy turned his head to see JJ and gave her a huge smile._

 _He hopped off Reid's chair and rushed up to her, wrapping his small arms around her legs and trying to climb up her as if she were a tree. JJ picked him up and he instantly hugged her, coiling his arms around her neck and burying his face into her shirt._

 _"I'm sorry, mummy", He said, looking her guiltily in the eyes. "I love you!" He kissed her cheek and went back to cuddling her. JJ felt a tear fall from her eye, embracing her son back._

 _"That's okay, I love you too", she glanced over at Reid who was smiling awkwardly and he gave her his usual dorky wave, at that moment she wanted to run over and kiss him and squeeze him until he couldn't breath (a hug that Garcia was an expert in.) Instead she mouthed a thank you to him, and carried a content Henry to the elevator._

JJ wiped her eyes madly as the tears fell without permission.

"Why didn't I tell you how much I appreciate you"," She sobbed, her face falling into her hands.

"Please be alright Spence", The door suddenly flung open and JJ covered her blotchy face.

"E-Em?"

"JJ, I'm sorry. I should never have shouted at you. I'm just so-so...sick...o-of this. I feel so useless and a-and-" she stopped at plonked herself beside JJ.

"I'm fine...it's fine. We should get back", JJ rose up from the floor, thoroughly surprised she hadn't left a pool of tears.

"D-don't you want to talk? It might make us feel bett-"

"I said I'm fine. We're wasting time"; she insisted, offering Emily a hand up. She loved Emily, but there was only one person she could truly open up to and right now he was unavailable.

* * *

"Okay, let's discuss the profile so far. We have 8 suspects to narrow down", Hotch said, taking a seat and opening his file. He cringed at the pictures of the SUV Reid and Morgan had been in.

"I noticed the way this guy touched Reid. He doesn't care as much for Morgan", Rossi offered.

"Reid is definitely a surrogate for someone. He's attracted to Reid", Hotch muttered.

"His kids are very important to him. Morgan and Reid could be surrogates for his children", Emily frowned.

"You think this guy sexually abused his kids?" JJ whispered.

"Well if Reid is meant to represent one of his kids, there is certainly something wrong about their relationship."

"Uh guys..." Garcia's voice piped up. "I think I found something interesting." She turned her laptop to face them. "I've been looking at each suspect and this guy... well it's either a huge coincidence or-"

"What is it Garcia?", Hotch urged, growing impatient.

"Well, you know our last case, with that guy...Andrew Marsh. Well guess who has the same last name as him", she clicked on one of the names and Robert Marsh's face popped up on the screen.

"Who is he?" Rossi questioned.

"Robert Marsh. He's 55 years old, married to Anne Kramer until 1997, but she cheated on him and left him. She also left their kids, Martin Marsh and get this Andrew Marsh; the one and only Andrew Marsh who's currently in police custody."

"How did we not know about his father until now?" Hotch scowled.

"The guy has a spotless record. Anything and everything said about him is...like amazing, he's pretty well loved. Under different circumstances I would feel sorry for the guy. His wife leaves him and was youngest son it killed in a car accident at only 25", Garcia grimaced.

"Was there any evidence of abuse?" Rossi asked.

"No, but no-one ever checked."

"Emily, Rossi, I need you to speak to Andrew," Hotch ordered.

"We might as well all go sir, Robert Marsh will be closer to that area", Garcia added. Hotch took one last look at the board before grabbing his stuff and leading the way.

* * *

Andrew sat in the interrogation room. He was angrily fumbling with the drawstrings on his sweats, having been comfy in his cell before the officers had pulled him out and forced him into the uncomfortable metal chair and chained his hands to the tabl. He was angry at everyone at that moment: the guy who handcuffed him to the interrogation table, that stupid FBI agent who he'd shot, but had gotten back up, his father who had deserted him and now he was furious at the Italian guy who had just sat opposite him.

"How's that Agent I took down?" He asked with a smirk, recognising the guy in front of him as one of the agent's who had talked him down.

"If you're referring to Agent Morgan, he's fine; he was wearing a vest", Rossi hissed, failing to control his anger.

"Oh..." Andrew murmured, clearly disappointed.

"How's your father?" Andrew froze, slowly lifting his head to the Italian.

"How would I know", he sneered.

"Oh, here I was thinking you and your father were close. He was close with Martin wasn't he", Rossi said airily. Andrew sent him daggers

"Martin has nothing to do with this", snapped Andrew defensively.

"I'm sure he did, seeing as all of your victims were identical to your brother. Did he love Martin more than you? Is that why you were jealous? Is that why you wanted him dead?" Rossi inferred. Andrew lept from his seat, unable to attack the agent due to his cuffs, but he wanted to tear him apart. He bared his teeth at Rossi.

"I never wanted him dead!" He hissed.

"Certainly didn't look that way. Look, Andrew, I know you didn't do this alone", Andrew remained staring at Rossi; his eyes wild and his breath rapid.

"I-is he here?" He asked, his eyes anxiously shifting to the mirror.

"We know who he is, Andrew", the young man's eyes widened and he took his seat.

"You know what he's done-did?" He asked, leaning close so only Rossi could hear him.

"We know what he's doing. He has two of our officers hostage", Hotch frowned on the other side of the room glass, he hoped Rossi knew what he was doing.

"Oh... he never does it alone.." muttered Andrew.

"He's been contacting us. He has no way out of this, but that doesn't mean you have to go down with him. Tell me what he did to you. What he did to Martin", Andrew rubbed his face roughly.

"How do you know that?" He whispered through his hands.

"I can see it, but no-one else did, did they? No-one helped you. We can help you; reduce your sentence, put your father away. But you need to help us, Andrew ", Rossi softened his voice, but hatred still spurred through him.

"Y-you can do that? Put him in prison I mean..." he held his breath.

"Yes. You need to tell us what he did to you."

* * *

Rossi walked into the conference room they'd set up at the police station where Andrew was being held.

"Did he admit it?" Garcia peeked up from behind her screen.

"Yea, it wasn't pretty. Their father had been sexually abusing them since his wife left. He forced Andrew to assault his brother on countless occasions. He was a pawn in Robert's game. After Martin died Andrew got a job to help their money problems and it wasn't until a year after Martin's death that they started killing. From the sounds of it, it was Robert's idea-"

"That doesn't condone murder. Andrew was the one to kill the victims", Emily cut in.

"I know, but considering his past experiences... he said that his father would take the victims somewhere, before returning and ordering Andrew to kill them. My bet is that wherever he took the victims, is where he has Morgan and Reid", Rossi concluded, folding his arms.

"Garcia, look for any locations where he could've taken the victims. It looks like some kind of warehouse", Hotch ordered.

"On it Bossman", Garcia pulled up several tabs and her fingers started skimming across the keyboard. The screen was filling with articles and pictures, when suddenly it went black.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

"It's good to see you all! Where Blondie?" Robert's covered face filled the screen and the team felt like baring and gnashing their teeth at him. Garcia was off camera, searching her computer desperately. She wished she had Reid's geographical profile.

"She's here. You don't need to worry about her. Let us see our agents", Hotch guffawed.

"Ah, you've moved Agents! Where are you now?" Robert inquired in a pleasant voice, ignoring Hotch's request.

"We had to go to the police station." Rossi snarled.

Robert walked off screen for a moment and the team got a glimpse of Morgan and Reid. Although pale, Morgan seemed to be okay, Reid on the other hand had no colour in him, it was spread over the floor in small pools of crimson and smeared over his face and clothes. His eyes were partly open, but he was still drowsy.

Garcia's fingers stopped typing and she nudged JJ.

"I think I may have something", she murmured to the other blonde.

Robert came back on screen with a wrench.

"We will start the game soon, but I have to deal with that Agent, who was shouting the roof down", Robert motioned to Morgan, who lashed his feet out as a warning.

"Don't come near me", Morgan spat. Robert blanked him, standing beside Derek before delivering a swift kick to his abdomen. Morgan shouted in pain and anger, curling in on himself as much as possible, with his arms and legs chained.

"Stop it!" Cried Emily, her hand covering her mouth with shock. Robert went in for a second kick, lifting the arm with the wrench in.

"We know who you are", Emily shouted; Robert froze mid kick, giving Morgan time to pull away.

"How...I didn't give you enough..."

"We're profilers. Like you said, it's our job to catch people like you. And guess what? We caught you", she growled. Robert stared at the laptop screen with a mixture of fear and rage. He turned his head to Reid, who was looking sleepily at the ceiling, trying hard to hold onto consciousness.

" _You!"_ He hissed, and accusing finger on Reid. Spencer jolted from his daze.

"You told them my name! You ruined everything!" Spencer started shaking when Robert brought the wrench closer to him.

"He didn't do this!" JJ pleaded. Robert stomped up to the camera.

"Say goodbye agents." The camera went dead.

"You will pay for this", he growled. Reid swallowed thickly.

"'m sorry", he yelped. Robert grabbed his hair and threw him to the floor. Too weak to resist, Spencer flopped down, his limbs screaming in agony. Robert pulled out a knife and Reid gasped.

"No!" Morgan yelled. Robert brought the knife down on the tape wrapped around Reid's wrists. Spencer felt his shoulders finally relax and he sighed in relief. This didn't last long when Robert grabbed his arms and started to drag him out.

"Say bye to your friend, Kid. You won't be seeing him again."

* * *

"What the hell, Emily!" JJ barked. "He could kill them now!" Hotch closed his mouth, having been ready to reprimand his agent.

"I'm sorry...I-I just..he was going to hurt Morgan..."

"He knows we're onto him now", chided Rossi, shaking his head at Emily in disappointment.

"Uh guys..." Garcia intervened. "I think I found him."

* * *

 **Wooooo, another chapter done! The team are extremely close to finding them now...let's hope it goes smoothly...**


	8. VIII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters, all rights go to CBS)**

 **So loyal noblemen, gentry and peasantry, you may not be expecting this update so soon, but here it is and here I am to bestow it upon you... hmmm sorry, I've been doing some History on the Tudors and the Wars of the Roses as well as some revision on Shakespeare, so I'm kinda in a strange historical / oddly poetic type mood, I'm imagining myself as Margaret of Anjou or something... why am I so passionate at midnight? Holy balls I'm so sad right now (and I don't mean sad as in boo-hoo, I mean lame (and there I go, waffling again))**

 **Oh look new paragraph, let's forget about the off-topic last one. The reason why there is a new chapter now is because I knew the last chapter would be super duper long, so I decided to cut it up into smaller managable chunks so it's easier for you guys to swallow.**

 **That being said, I must warn you that this chapter is going to be a short one, like 1,000 words tops (but from the looks of it, this Authors note is going to take up the whole damn story).**

 **As I said it's midnight and so I've only read the two reviews since the last chapter so I'm sorry if I don't acknowledge later reviews, just know I'm very thankful for them.**

 **Guest reviewer, who seemed concerned on the lack of Morgan whump, there was a reason, this chapter will have a lot more Morgan in.**

 **Also (it is day time now, I have gone to the future!) Reidgirl, I'm planning on making an aftermath chapter ;)**

 **Right, I just reached 350 words on my Authors note, so I best get on with the story...**

* * *

"Garcia, are you still there?" Hotch called, keeping his hands firmly on the steering wheel, his foot pumping the accelerator.

"Present and willing, sir", confirmed Penelope's less bubbly and more concerned voice from the cars speakers.

"I want you to send plenty of backup to the location. And make sure they have at least two buses on the way. We can't afford to wait."

"On it, Sir. Be careful and bring my boys home", she pleaded into her phone before dialling all the backup she could rally.

* * *

Spencer groaned through the gag that Robert had stuffed into his mouth, and closed his eyes to ease the panting.

PHis knee pressed against cold metal and he yelped, jumping back from the chill.

He held his breath for a few seconds listening to the noises around him. Instincts kicked in and he reached out, hard metal gracing his fingertips. He opened his eyes and was wecomed by darkness and pain.

His breath hitched as panic swelled inside of him. _Don't be stupid,_ he scolded himself. _It's only the dark...it's fine...he's fine...it's only the dark._ He began the mantra in his head, but his breathing kept increasing and he trembled more furiously.

 _It's only the dark._

Reid began rasping for air, a full blown panic attack seeping in.

* * *

Morgan shouted and begged behind the closed door, praying that Robert wasn't cutting into his pretty boy, like he had done with the previous victims. _My pretty boy,_ Morgan frowned at his own mind, almost smiling at its immature desires.

Robert strode back into the room and Morgan started yelling abuse at him.

"Where the hell is he?" He spat, his eyebrows furrowed on Robert.

"He's alive", Robert shrugged.

"You know I never needed you? It's because of him that you're alive", Morgan started yanking at his chains. "But I don't have time anymore", Robert bent over and gripped onto the wrench he'd discarded on the floor.

"I'm going to have to get rid of you, but that doesn't mean we can't have our fun", the wrench was brought down on Morgan's injured shoulder and he growled in pain, falling back into the wall and gasping.

Robert grinned and flipped the wrench in his fingers. Morgan lifted himself up straighter, refusing to be beaten. He lifted his head and stared into Robert's eyes, nothing but madness and a vile hunger filled his dark, icy blue irises. Derek held himself high. A filthy boot collided with Morgan's stomach, knocking all the air from him. He wheezed, his palms smacking down on the concrete.

Robert shook his head. "Pathetic", he sneered, striking Morgan with his boot again. Morgan still didn't cry out. He lay on the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach as best he could.

Robert aimed a kick at his chest, but found his path obstructed so he changed his course and brought his boot down on Morgan's arm. Morgan hissed in agony, grasping his arm. He saw the boot heading his way and grabbed the pant leg.

"Get off!" Snapped Robert, shaking his leg, but Morgan's strong hands gripped on, his nails digging in. Robert snarled in anger, kicking his leg out to get rid of Morgan's iron grip.

"If you're gonna kill me, kill me!", Morgan coughed. "Get on with it!"

Robert was growing impatient. He shifted his hold on the wrench, lifting it up and aiming for Morgan's fingers.

Morgan saw what Robert was planning and as the wrench swung down he released his grip and rolled back. The wrench crunched against Robert's lower leg and he screamed out, dropping the wrench and grabbing his shin.

"Jesus!" He cried, his teeth gritted as he rocked himself, his fingers cradling his shin . Morgan stayed silent, until Robert's pupils fell on him and they darkened, his face inflamed with fury.

He picked up the wrench and threw it in Morgan's direction. Being chained to the floor and the wall, Morgan couldn't move out of the danger zone, and the tool bounced off his chest with a loud crack as several ribs broke at once.

Robert dragged himself to his feet, watching Derek rasp for air. He hopped on his good leg and stumbled to the table which held the camera, laptop and his gun. Roberts hand slipped over the cold handle. Morgan heaved and coughed.

Robert lifted the gun and swivelled around to Morgan.

"It's time agent", he stroked the trigger, raising it to Morgan's broken form.

Morgan looked up groggily and smiled.

"Do it."

* * *

 **Hmmm, you may have noticed something, or the lack of something. That's right, there was very little on Reid, but I do everything for a reason...he's not dead (don't worry), he's still hanging in there.**

 **Oh my god! Criminal Minds is coming out today!!!!! I can't watch it for like a month because I live in the U.K. (The release date hasn't even been set yet!) and my mother's banned me from watching it before it's released in the U.K. (But that won't stop me), so anyone who reviews please don't tell me what happened (when it happens), I've got to try and avoid instagram, Facebook and YouTube, un** **til I have found it ... god I wish I was in America!**

 **Okay...I shall go now...**

 **All shall be revealed soon!**


	9. IX

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters, all rights go to CBS)**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews! They seriously keep me going, without them I probably wouldn't update as regularly as I would!**

 **AZCatmom, the link didn't send, but thanks anyway, I have found it somewhere and I plan on watching it at college ;D**

 **So I'm going to keep this Author's note short and sweet because recently I've been getting a bit out of control.**

 **There shall be a few more chapters of this story, so let's get it started!**

* * *

Robert stroked the trigger with his second finger, easing pressure onto it. He wasn't experienced with guns, he'd never done the killing, he'd let Andrew do his dirty work. He would take the victims to his warehouse where he'd have his fun; the same fun he'd had with Martin and occasionally Andrew (but he'd never take his eldest to his secret place; that was something he shared with his youngest.)

Despite lack of experience, Robert held the gun steady between his stubby fingers. Morgan closed his eyes, relaxing his body and waiting for a bullet to bury itself inside him. He let memories envelope him and calm him.

 _"-new member.." Morgan caught Gideon's words and swivelled in his chair to stare at His superior._

 _"Already?" Morgan questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. Gideon smiled at him._

 _"I guess Brenna can stop calling you newbie now", chuckled the older agent. Morgan rolled his eyes and dropped his file to give Gideon his fullest attention._

 _"You think that senior will give me a break? Please, he's had it out for me since I first came", Morgan crossed his arms._

 _"You don't have to worry about him much longer, he's retiring. I think you'll like this new Kid-"_

 _"Kid?" Derek's scowl deepened._

 _"He's 22. And he's...well, he's quite something, the bureau had to make a few exceptions to let him in", Morgan rolled his eyes again, something told him that he wasn't going to like this 'kid'._

Morgan took a deep breath.

 _"Hey, Pretty Boy, you're with me", Morgan said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. Reid smiled shyly._

"Um...why do you call me that?" Murmurered _Spencer sheepishly._

 _"Come on kid, I thought you were a genius", Reid blushed and Morgan threw an arm over his shoulder. "I call you that because it's exactly what you are. Pretty and young", he teased, ruffling Reid's hair. Spencer grinned, biting the inside of his mouth excitedly. He quickly wiped the smile from his face and followed his best friend._

Morgan shivered at the thought of what Robert was going to do to his pretty boy after he pulled the trigger on Morgan, in fact he was more concerned about what Reid would have to endure rather than his own imminent death.

Robert shivered also, but his quivering was out of sick pleasure that could turn anyone's head away in repulse. His head was filling with twisted fantasies he was going to bring to life with Spencer.

"Aren't you going to beg, Agent?" Robert asked politely, his finger remaining poised on the trigger. Morgan kept his eyes shut, refusing to fulfill Robert's desires. Robert snarled angrily and took a step closer, making sure he hit his target.

"Fine." He spat, cocking the gun and aiming at Morgan's head. Derek held his breath, praying his team found Spencer before Robert could kill him too.

 _Any second now,_ Morgan thought to himself sadly, erasing all his hopes for the future from his mind.

"FBI! Drop your damn weopen!"

Morgan cracked his eyes open and saw Rossi stalking into then room, his gun at the ready. Hotch followed close behind and Emily and JJ tagged behind him.

Robert whipped his head around and gaped at the Feds swarming _his_ special place.

"G-get out! O-or I'll kill him!" Threatened Robert, the fingers that held his gun began to shake.

"Not happening. Drop the gun", growled Emily, taking a step closer, ready to create a cavity in Robert's temple. Robert faltered with his gun, weighing his options.

"My son...it..it was his idea", Robert implored, offering the agents his most sincere look. No-one bought it and he still hadn't lowered the gun.

"It's 5 against 1. Lower your weapon or so help me God I'll-" Roberts eyes went wide as the Italian's nostrils flared and his eyebrows crowned his eyes menacingly.

"My son's idea...", Robert muttered, his hands slowly falling.

"DROP IT!" Screeched JJ, firing off an impatient shot of her own. Robert screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder, his gun slipping to the ground beside him. Hotch darted over before Rossi could, cuffing the unsub and yanking him up.

"Argh!" He moaned, and Hotch let him collapse back to the ground.

"Get Morgan's chains unlocked and help him to the ambulance", Hotch ordered Emily, who went to work. JJ stood with her gun stilll firmly in her grip.

"JJ, It's over. It's okay", Hotch soothed, his knee dug into Robert's back.

Rossi picked up the penknife, still caked in Morgan and Reid's blood and marveled at it.

"W-Where's Reid?" Morgan whimpered desperately as Emily gently unlocked him. She frowned and glanced around.

"Hotch, where's Reid?" She murmured, panic and sweat settling on her brow. Hotch's breath caught in his throat as he too noticed the absence of their genius. He looked down at Robert and pulled the man's face up from the ground.

"Where the hell is he?" He demanded, and Robert gave him a grin. Hotch's face twisted in anger and he smashed his fist into the toothy smile, making sure he felt teeth loosen under his knuckles. Robert cried out again. The next (albeit forced) smile he gave was bloody, his gums bleeding over his teeth and seeping out of his lips.

"I can't tell you that, Agent", coughed Robert, a blood ridden, toothy grimace still emancipating his lips. Rossi glanced down at Robert and then back at the knife.

"Out the way, Hotch. I'm gonna make sure this guy can't have anymore kids to abuse", he taunted, approaching Robert with the knife. Hotch put his hand out to stop the Italian, but stopped himself in doing so.

"I'm going to look for Reid, watch him", Hotch said, leaving Robert under Dave's control. It was Rossi's turn to grin.

Hotch grabbed JJ and pulled her out the door Morgan had Emily had just gone through. They would turn the house upside down until they found Reid. As they skirted through the threshold a yell echoed through the warehouse.

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY BALLS WITH THAT KNIFE!"

* * *

Mirgan stumbled down the steps to the workshop, guzzling in the night air, he snapped his eyes open at the sound of a shout behind him and tried to go back inside. Emily tightened her grip on his arm and directed him toward the ambulance.

"No, Prentiss, I need to help. He said Reid was still alive, I have to help", he pleaded, his body on the verge of exhaustion.

"Morgan, look at the state of you. You'll be no good to him like this", Emily tried to persuade, but still the bigger agent pulled away from her and even in his condition he was still strong and able to overpower her. He slipped from her grasp and staggered back to the door.

"Derek, Wait!"

* * *

"Reid!" Hotch called stepping through the corridor and into the office connected to the warehouse.

"JJ, check the storeroom", she nodded and headed into the other room her gun ready.

Hotch lifted his gun and checked the room. It was empty.

"Clear", he called, lowering his gun. He holstered his weapon and glanced around the room. The desk in the middle of the box room was scattered with files and receipts. The computer looked like it was from the 80's and the chair was missing it's back. The plaster on the walls was peeling away, as if allergic to the cold concrete beneath.

"Reid!" He shouted, spinning around the room. JJ rushed in, gazing around.

"Was he not in there?" Hotch asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice. JJ shook her head.

"Spence!" She called.

Hotch pulled the wooden cabinets from the wall, but found no secret entrance.

In a last fit of hope he turned on the metal cabinet in the corner. He tried to pull it from the wall, but it was too heavy to lift.

"Where the hell is-" Hotch paused as Morgan tumbled into the room with a disheveled Emily behind.

"You should be on your way to the hospital", JJ jibbed, Morgan ignored her, his eyes searching for any signs of Spencer. There was blood across the floor, but no clue as to where it came from or where it ended.

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan cried, his knees wobbling dangerously. A soft moan caused them all to freeze.

* * *

Spencer felt his fingers coming back to life. He heard noises surrounding him, but when he opened his eyes, darkness was the only greeting he received. He groaned as the pain flowed back into him.

"Reid?!" Spencer whipped his head up and smacked it painfully on the metal. He squeaked out, opening his eyes. Again all he saw was darkness. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Help..." he whimpered, stroking his fingers against the metal. Still the dark intruded and he began panting. _Calm down, you don't need another panic attack_ , he hissed , trying to control his breathing, but it didn't seem to work.

"Please..." he heaved, "H-Help!" He smacked his hand as hard as he could against the oppressing walls.

* * *

"You hear that?" Hotch hissed, turning his head back to the metal cabinet where he'd heard a thud.

"Is there a trap door under that?" Emily asked. Hotch narrowed his eyes at the cabinet, _Reid could easily squeeze into that_ , he thought.

"No. He's in it", Hotch cried, lunging for the handle and yanking on it. Unsurprisingly- due to the chains wrapped around the handles- the doors didn't budge. Hotch smacked on the cold metal.

"Reid! Reid, are you in there?" He shushed the team and they listened.

* * *

Reid sucked in a quick breath at the muffled voice behind the metal. _What if it's Robert._ He bit his lip, hicupping out of panic, a sob escaping his lips. He couldn't stay in the dark much longer, so he whacked his elbow into the metal.

"L-Let me out! P-please...h-help..." he sobbed, unable to hold in the tears.

* * *

JJ's eyes widened at the sound of a weak cry from within the cabinet.

"Oh God, Spence!" She murmured, covering her mouth. "Hang in there!" She shouted, hoping he could hear her. She could hear his quiet sobs and felt her heart break a little more. she turned to Hotch, her eyes leaking with tears.

"We have to get in there now! H-he's scared of the dark", her voice quavered slightly.

"Is Rossi still in the warehouse? Go find him and search Robert for a key," Hotch hollered and Emily practically fell out of the room.

"Reid? Reid, if you can hear me, stay calm, okay? Don't panic, we're going to get you out, I promise", Hotch comforted his youngest agent, pressing right up to the door so Spencer could hear him.

"L-let me g-go...I-I... gotta get out," Hotch could barely make out the terrified voice within the box, but he clung to the fact that Reid was conscious.

"Screw this. Hotch, shoot off the lock", insisted Morgan, trying to take JJ's gun, she hopped back and smacked his hands away.

"We have to get him out of there!" Morgan fretted. Hotch looked back at the door and sighed, pulling out his gun.

"Stand back Reid...I mean sit back...or stay back from the door", he prayed Reid had heard him as he levelled his gun. He took a deep breath before pulling the trigger, his gun aiming downwards on the lock. The room exploded with noise and JJ covered her ears and grimaced. The lock and several links on the chain exploded into several hundred piece, peppering Hotch's feet with silver flecks and chunks. Hotch ripped what was left of the chain from the handles, ignoring the pain as the metal scorched his hands. His fingers laced around the handles and without another seconds hesitation he tore the doors open.

* * *

Spencer was struggling to breath in the dark, the gunshot still ringing in his ears when light flooded into his prison. He cowered further into the metal cabinet, distancing himself from whomever had let him out, despite his desperation to get out of the darkness.

"P-please..." he whimpered, covering his tawny eyes behind trembling fingers. Hotch gaped at his agent, attempting to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Reid's face was splattered with fresh and dried blood, his eye red and bloodshot from the stream of crimson running through it. His brown curls had a red tinge in certain areas where his head had been smacked into the wall. His shirt had turned a dirty brown where blood ; the shirt was partly cut where a thin but deep stab wound stood out against angry red skin. His pant leg was also torn apart, fabric sticking to parts of the large gaping wound, purple and blue lining the ripped flesh, veins pushing against his skin.

Somehow whilst Hotch was distracted by Reid's injuries, Morgan had shouldered past him and wrapped his arms protectively around Spencer, pulling him into the light. Reid collapsed into Derek's arms releasing a heart wrenching sob into Morgan's bloody shirt.

"Get EMTs in here", Hotch said, turning to see Emily coming back in with Rossi, officers marched behind them with a limping Robert being pulled roughly between them.

"JJ! Get the medics!" Hotch bellowed again, waking JJ from her stupor and she tripped into the corridor. Hotch turned back to Morgan and Reid who were still locked in an embrace.

Morgan felt a tear slip down his cheek as he finally let go of his pent up emotions. He held onto Spencer as he cried, making sure the younger man felt safe.

"Shh, Spencer, you're okay now. I told you we'd make it out of this", he whispered, moving back more to help Reid's injured leg out of the cramped cabinet. Hotch saw Derek struggling to gently get Reid out and he heard Reid groan in agony, his body jerking with effort. Hotch jumped forward and lifted Reid's leg slowly, resting them on the floor. Reid yelped when Hotch's fingers graced the open wound on his leg. Hotch mumbled an apology and swore he saw white bone through the broken skin.

Emily watched the threee men worriedly before her eyes caught the blood on Rossi's hands.

"What did you do?" She hissed. Rossi continued to watch Reid and Morgan pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Morgan, let him go so he can lay down", Hotch whispered softly, trying to pry the two apart. Morgan shook his head.

"I can't leave him, Hotch", Spencer hicupped into his shoulder, the pain finally catching up to him. He felt his whole body seize up and for the umpteenth time that day his breath caught painfully in his chest as his lungs constricted.

The EMTs bustled in and still Morgan refused to release Reid.

"Sir, we need to check you both over, can you put him down", the EMTs were more forceful with their demands than Hotch. Morgan squeezed Spencer tighter, but he couldn't feel arms squeezing back. Instead he felt Reid's hands falling limp at his sides.

"No, no, Reid...Spencer!" Morgan rasped, lifting the young man up and shaking him lightly. He looked down and found Spencer's eyes were now shut, his skin deathly pale.

"Morgan?!" Emily gasped, watching Morgan panic and shake Reid a bit more fiercely.

"Sir! We need to get to him", insisted the paramedic, pushing Morgan away. Derek reached out to keep a hold of Spencer, but the EMTs crowed in and obstructed his view; he couldn't even hold his hand.

"No! No! Please!", Morgan felt strong arms around his tired ones. Hotch heaved the agent away, wary of his injuries, but with Derek lunging out and yelling, it was proving difficult.

"Morgan stop", he snapped, tumbling to the ground behind Morgan in exhaustion, but keeping his arms around him so he couldn't interfere.

"They're killing him!" Derek screamed, bucking against Hotch. Rossi came over and helped Hotch's efforts.

"They're helping him! You need to be seen to. Come on", Rossi glanced over at Spencer and he felt his own breath quicken. Reid was lay lifelessly on the ground with EMTs working around him, an oxygen mask wrapped over his mouth and tubes being stuck into his arm.

"No narcotics", Hotch said and one paramedic frowned, but nodded at his demand.

"I-is he a-alright?", JJ asked, creeping around the threshold and chewing her lip nervously.

"NO! NO HE'S NOT! Tell them to get off him!" Growled Morgan, slapping at Hotch's hands which held him in place.

"Jesus, Morgan! Calm down...they're-" Rossi started, but a sharp voice cut him short.

"He's crashing!" They all turned their heads to where Spencer lay, his body, which had started convulsing, stilled and his chest stopped rising.

* * *

 **Oh dear lord! What have I done... cliffhanger! Don't you just love those?**

 **I probably won't update this tomorrow, I really need to write another chapter for 'What if', but expect an update soon.**

 **I'm planning on having two more chapters maybe more, for now, I shall leave you with that. Yes I am evil, but maybe you should take a look at my other stories and ask yourself, _is she capable of killing her true love?_ **

**Please review, share what you thought about this chapter and I shall see you in chapter 10! Woooooo!**


	10. X

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters, all rights go to CBS.)**

 **Sorry to leave you with that cliffhanger, I won't do it again.**

 **I'm n** **ot feeling too enthusiastic as I'm about to start working and I probably won't be done for 9 hours! God! I'd rather be at college right now. I'm going to try and write this during my breaks. Wish me luck.**

 **(Oh look it's future me, who likes to pop up all the damn time,) I finished work on Saturday, it is currently Monday :D anyway, I'd just like to sincerely apoalgise for the delay. Here is the chapter as a way of apology, please enjoy and review!**

 **I might as well get started...**

* * *

"Reid!" Morgan screamed, tears falling from his eyes, Hotch gripped his arms tighter.

"Get him out!" Hotch yelled to Rossi, pushing Morgan back into his arms. He obstructed Derek's view of Reid, who was currently being resuscitated. Hotch had seen Reid being given CPR before, after his time with Tobias, this reminded him too much of that dark time.

"NO!" Rossi and Hotch wrestled Morgan out of the room and out into the moonlight.

"Get-Get off!" He whimpered, loosing the fight and falling back into Rossi.

"You need to go to the hospital", Hotch ordered, waving over the paramedics.

"I need to know if he's alright", Morgan choked, his injuries finally catching up to him.

"I know. So do we, but you need medical attention. Please Derek", Hotch said softer this time. The EMT's came over and Hotch stepped back so they could help Morgan. Rossi came and stood beside him, glancing at the warehouse door.

"They're taking a long time...you don't think-" Rossi started, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"No. No, I don't", Hotch interrupted. They stood in silence for a few seconds watching the door. Impatience finally got the better of him and Hotch began marching back to the door. Just as he neared the entrance two EMTs burst out; a stretcher between them. Hotch jumped back to give them room and watched as they carried Spencer away. He was unconscious; his slender hand hanging limply from the stretcher. He still looked a state, any parts of his already pale skin that wasn't soaked in blood was ghostly white. His leg and side had been wrapped in make do gauze to stem anymore blood. There was a tube down his throat with a bag attached to the end which a third EMT was pumping steadily as she chased the others carrying the stretcher.

"Reid..." Hotch breathed, standing dumbfounded to the spot as he watched them loading his youngest agent onto a gurney, hooking him up to machines and shining lights in his eyes.

"You ride with him, I'll go with Morgan", Rossi said, going towards the ambulance they were struggling to get Morgan into. He kept looking over at the ambulance with Reid, tugging at the ring on his finger nervously.

Hotch shook himself out of his stupor and jogged over to the ambulance.

"Can I ride with him?", he asked, the EMTs bustling around the still agent.

"Sorry, there isn't enough room", the younger man who was holding gauze against Reid's stab wound mumbled. Hotch nodded sadly, stepping back so they could shut the doors.

Emily and JJ were at his side as the ambulance screeched to life and whizzed off. Morgan's followed not long after.

Hotch turned to the women, JJ was trying to control her sobs and even Emily had tears staining her cheeks.

"H-Hotch, h-he...h-his heart s-st-stopped", whimpered JJ, her lips trembling violently.

"I know. He's got help now, he-"

"It took them so long..." Emily muttered, looking into Hotch's dark brown eyes. "He had to have been d-dead for at least a minute", she said quietly, breaking eye contact with him as another tear slid from her eye. "They almost gave up on him. I couldn't imagine..." her voice broke and she couldn't speak, overcome with emotion.

"Don't. Don't ever imagine it, okay. Come on, let's get to the hospital," he led them to his SUV in silence, giving JJ more time to let go of her emotions.

* * *

"Sir, you're going to need to stay still so we can check you over", commanded the EMT who was trying to get a close look at Morgan's shoulder as he shifted and fidgeted.

"Morgan, relax-" Rossi began, trying to ease the agent back.

"How is he? Did you see him? Is h-" questioned Morgan, his volume increasing as did his breathing.

"He's alive. That's all I know. Hotch went with him, he's not alone, okay. Now let them help you", Rossi pleaded and after a huff, Derek finally obliged and lay back restlessly.

* * *

Hotch, JJ and Emily walked into the waiting room, glancing around for familiar faces. Rossi jumped to his feet, waving them over.

"I thought you were with Spencer?" His brows furrowed deeply, his lips thin and weary.

"No room. How's Morgan?" Hotch replied simply, taking a seat it the cold, black plastic chairs.

"He's okay. He was pretty resistant, I'm surprised they even managed to examine him, in fact I'm more surprised that they didn't sedate him. He's pretty disstressed about Reid...I tried to reassure him, but I was hardly in any position to do that..." the Italian sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

"I'm going to talk to the nurses", JJ announced, turning on her heel and heading back to the reception. She looked back at Hotch, Emily and Rossi, sat side by side with sullen faces, she wasn't ready for the long long wait.

"Does Garcia know the...uh...situation?", Rossi asked, wringing his hands anxiously. Emily nodded slowly.

"I called her, she's on her way", she muttered. Silence fell, no-one knowing what to say or do to ease their growing fear and panic.

* * *

"Do you have any news on Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid?" JJ demanded a bit too aggressively. The receptionist looked up with a bored expression as if she'd been dealing with things like this all day.

"They haven't been logged into the system", she grumbled, shifting her gum slowly.

"Well can you find out!" JJ snapped, smacking her hand on the desk. The receptionist blinked, unfazed by the blondes outburst.

"That's not my job", she shrugged, turning back to her computer screen.

"Then what is? I want to speak to someone who can help me. I need to know that he's still alive", JJ turned away trying to stem the tears that had started to fall. The receptionist groaned, but didn't bother to look up. She placed a tissue box on the counter and began typing. JJ clenched her fists and swept the box off the desk before storming off.

"Screw you", she muttered as she went back to the waiting room.

* * *

"I came as fast as I could. Where are they? _How_ are they? They're okay, right? Right? Talk to me!" Garcia sprinted up to her team mates and began rambling. They looked up dumbfounded.

"You haven't given us a chance to speak",Emily mumbled.

"Oh sorry, I'm just... so-", her eyes started to well and JJ stood and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know", she whispered, letting Garcia cry weakly into her shoulder. "It's alright."

"N-no it not. My boys are fighting for their lives, they're being so strong and here I am crying as i-if-if t-they were..." she couldn't finish the sentence and returned to the crook of JJ's neck to sob.

"Like you said; they're strong, they will make it through this", Rossi stated reassuringly.

"We don't know anything more that what I already told you", Emily added as Garcia pulled away from JJ and sat down shakily.

"Oh...h-have you asked-"

"Yes", JJ answered sharply. "She wasn't any help and I hope I never see her again."

"She offered you a tissue", Emily said with a smile.

"Oh don't make me hit you", she warned, giving Emily a gentle shove.

"Family of Derek Morgan?" They all looked up at the greying woman stood before, them with a clipboard secured between her fingers and a thin smile.

"Yes!" Garcia gasped standing up quickly. The doctor gave them an odd look.

"We work with him. His family are in Chicargo, but we're as good as family", Hotch explained and after a moments hesitation the doctor nodded and looked down at her clipboard.

"Okay. Well I'll cut to the chase, Derek should make a full recovery", they all breathed out in relief. "However, it won't be an easy one. Derek sustained a moderate stab wound which tore through muscle. It also looked like he'd been hit with some kind of tool, because the collarbone has been chipped, it should heal on its own, but there is severe bruising there .He has limited use of that arm, but with therapy it should heal just fine, although there will be extensive scaring. On top of that Derek was severely beaten and has a mild concussion, 3 broken ribs and deep bruising. I am confident that he will recover from that quicker than the shoulder. Do you have any questions?" The doctor prepared for the onslaught of questions.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" She glanced at the blonde in a soft pink dress, her hair decorated with fluffy pink accessories and her purple glasses rimmed with rimestones.

"He's in and out of consciousness, we had to sedate him to clean up his shoulder. And yes, but be quiet, he's probably got a hell of a headache. I can take you to him now", she smiled at the relief on their faces.

"Have you heard anything about Spencer Reid?" Hotch urged, getting up to face the doctor.

"Um..." she handed around nervously. "I've heard snippets, but none of it's that good...wait why?" She frowned, and looked back at the other people in the room. They all looked grim and pale.

"He and Agent Morgan work for me. They're supervisory special agents and we haven't been told anything on Spencer yet", Hotch uttered sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I really couldn't give you an accurate update, but once I take you to...Agent Morgan, I will go and find out what I can", She simpered.

"Thank you", whispered JJ, holding in a scream.

* * *

They gingerly brushed the curtain aside stepping around the bed. Morgan's eyes opened a crack and he watched them through the slits.

"Oh Hot Chocolate, I've missed you", cried Garcia, gently squeezing him into a hug. Morgan opened his eyes wider and smiled.

"I missed you too, Baby Girl", he croaked, stroking a hand through her hair.

"How are you?" Morgan looked over at Hotch and waved him off.

"I'm fine. Nothing a weeks vacation can't solve", he grinned, the others smiled, but Hitch remained stony faced.

"I don't just mean physically. You've been through a lot and-" Hotch began, but Morgan shook his head.

"And right now I don't want to talk about it", he concluded, folding his arms, which he found difficult considering how numb his one arm was from his shoulder wound.

"Okay, we won't talk about it _yet",_ Hotch muttered taking a seat. Morgan grinned again. A strange feeling was coursing through his veins, making him giddy and woozy. He felt calm for the first time in a while, all worry had slipped from his grasp.

"How's Cloony?" He asked, twitching his fingers to access the numbness. JJ frowned at his lack of concern for Reid, but shrugged it off quickly, feeling it wise not to upset Morgan too soon.

"Oh, uh, he's fine... Garcia took him in. He might come home fat the way she spoils him", Emily giggled lightly, making Morgan's smile widen.

"As long as he can still come running with me, because there ain't no way I'm taking Reid runnin-" Morgan's smile suddenly dropped, _Reid._ How could he have been so blind sighted. _Is he dead, oh god...no he can't-, please no..._ His brows deepened in panic and the others exchanged quick glances.

"He's alive Morgan", Hotch quipped, watching how Morgan began to tremble.

"Is he okay? Please say he's alright. I-I promised him that we'd get out, that we'd be okay", Morgan felt a tear slip down his cheek and he clumsily wiped it back.

"W-We don't know. No-one has told us a thing. But he's strong. He'll pull through", JJ insisted, feeling her own emotions build up again.

"This is my fault", Morgan looked down at his hands. "I-I failed him." Garcia gasped, an unnatural frown that didn't belong on her face appeared and she shook her head insistently.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." She chided.

"You were the first to hold him, that's what he needed, you were his hero", Emily added. Morgan didn't lift his head and the room fell silent.

* * *

"I'm fed up of this-this waiting!" Rossi growled, causing everyone's head to jolt up.

"How longs it been now!?" He moaned, looking up at the clock.

"5 hours since we first got here", murmured Hotch. Morgan peeked up, but couldn't hold Hotch's gaze out of shame.

"That's it, I'm going to kidnap a nurse", Morgan flinched at JJ's words and she grimaced. "Sorry, poor choice of words", she hissed, rushing out before she could say anything else to upset Derek.

She got into the hall and watched as several staff and visitors flitted around. She caught Morgan's doctor and hurried over to her, she was talking to the unhelpful receptionist.

"Excuse me? Have you heard any news on my friend Spencer Reid? He was brought in over 5 hours ago and no-one has told us anything. Please, just tell me he's alive", JJ begged and Derek's doctor looked very sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was meant to come and tell you. He's in surgery. I walked past theatre an hour ago and talked to one of the surgeons. I told them where to find you", she replied, giving JJ a tight smile.

"You didn't think to tell us? We've been going out of our minds-you know what, I'll just go talk to someone else, maybe they'll be more helpful", JJ snapped, lumbering back to Morgan's ward.

She pushed Morgan's curtain back and her team all looked up hopefully.

"Morgan's nurse found out that he was in surgery an hour ago and didn't bother to tell us", she spat, pacing the small space that the team had left clear.

"JJ, calm down. At least we know where he is", Emily said quietly.

"I want to know-" a tall man marched up to them shuffling the curtain further along the rail.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was told that you're the family of Spencer Reid", he announced waiting for a response. JJ lost her ability to speak when she took the doctor in. He was wearing scrubs which were smeared with blood. She gaped at the dark crimson, _is that Reid's?_ She thought fearfully.

"Yes! Yes we're his family. How is he?" Morgan whimpered, pulling himself up into a sitting position. This doctor, unlike Morgan's, didn't wear a smile.

"He's in ICU under critical condition right now. I don't really know where to start", he sighed and flicked through the clipboard. "I guess I should start with what most concerned us. The stab wound knicked his kidney which had been leaking fluid. Alongside internal bleeding, this led to Spencer having severe kidney failure and unfortunately we had to remove the kidney. We had to give him 3 blood transfusions due to the volume he lost. A lot of tissue and muscle was torn, but luckily the knife didn't catch any arteries or veins. His leg was also very concerning. The injury was older than the rest, had to have been two or three days since it had been inflicted."

"There was a car accident", Garcia muttered and the Doctor nodded along with her.

"I thought as much. It looks like it was trapped under something and had been forced out, which would've torn more of the soft tissue. The thigh bone was fractured and there were deep lacerations to the leg, some of which did get infected. Spencer's on a course of antibiotics to clear up that infection, but there will be deep scaring to that leg and the bone will take at least 4 weeks to heal properly. He has a run of the mill concussion, and we put in several stitches for the deeper head wounds, but no skull fractures there." The doctor turned the paper thoughtfully, as if reading off a grocery list. "And again, the gash on his forehead has been cleaned and stitched, that too will scar. He had been beaten pretty severely, his nose was dislocated and has been corrected. 6 broken ribs, none, thank god, punctured his lungs and 3 broken fingers", he took a breath and looked up. They looked at him incredulously.

"C-can we see him?" JJ asked quietly.

"Not yet. I will come back in an hour or so when I'm sure he won't relapse." Rossi frowned and turned to Hotch.

"What do you mean, 'relapse'?" Hotch inquired, his brow furrowed as normal.

"We...well, there's no easy way to say this, but we lost Spencer twice in surgery."

* * *

 **Okay...I would write more but it's 10.35pm and I need to get this out to you.**

 **The next chapter will be the last ;( but it will be a longish one and I am really considering a sequel.**

 **I know very little about medical stuff, so if it's inaccurate or incorrect, that is why.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, I just really needed to update it for you guys.**

 **I will see you in the finale!**


	11. XI

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Quick note because I have very little time.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! This might be the last chapter, I haven't decided, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!?" Emily cried, a frown lacing her brow. Morgan shuffled up to them, a soft, light grey t-shirt and matching lounge pants that he managed to wrangle off a nurse hung lossly off his slightly shaky form.

"I want to see Reid, and staying in that bed won't help", he huffed, collapsing into a chair next to Garcia who started faffing about to make sure he was comfortable.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You should be resting", argued Hotch, sending Morgan a concerned glance. Morgan attempted to shrug, but winced at the strain it put on his shoulder.

"It's been like, 19 hours since we first came in", he insisted.

"21 hours 14 minutes", Garcia corrected in a quiet mumble and Morgan grinned.

"Are you trying to fill Reid's 'know it all' role", Chuckled Morgan lightly.

"No-one can replace my boy wonder", Garcia's relpy was drenched with sadness.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I just...", Garcia sighed and rubbed her face.

"We should get some rest as well", Hotch suggested, everyone looked over at him wearily. "I know that none of us want to leave him, but-"

"-we're no good to him like this. Yea we know", JJ grumbled. Everyone became quiet, no-one wanted to leave their youngest, but they knew it would be sensible to get rest. Morgan finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to have to stay anyway and I've already been to sleep. You get some rest and I'll wait for Pretty Boy", he compromised. Hotch opened his mouth to argue, but hesitated, considering the proposition.

"You will call us if there's any change?" He guffawed. Morgan nodded.

"And you'll visit him if he wakes up?" JJ added. Morgan nodded again, this time more vigorously.

"Aaand you will rest while you wait," Garcia said more sternly; it wasn't a question. Morgan smiled and patted her arm.

"Whatever my Baby Girl wants", He snickered.

"Okay", Hotch announced, nodding himself.

"Okay", Morgan replied.

"What are we waiting for. No point in hanging around like a bunch of flamingos; let's hurry up and catch 40 winks so we can get back here", Rossi urged, hopping from his seat and pulling on his coat. Emily stood, pulling JJ with her. Garcia and Hotch reluctanly left their seats.

"I'll tell the nurse where to find you if anything happens. You should go back to bed", Hotch said, his steely gaze latched on Morgan.

"Fine, as long as you promise to sleep", Morgan winked; Hotch grunted and followed the rest of the team out.

Morgan stayed in the waiting room for several minutes, his mind flitting back to what happened to him and Reid. He closed his eyes and saw Robert's face, smirking down at him. He jolted his eyes open, his hands trembling.

 _Keep it together, man,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head to clear the thoughts. But they kept returning and penetrating the calm environment around him.

"Godamn it", he growled clambering to his feet, balling his fists and trying to keep them at his sides as opposed to in the wall. He paced for a minute, until his fists softened and the anger seeped out of him.

Derek gingerly lifted his hand to touch his chest, wincing at the pain and heat radiating beneath his tired fingertips. The pain was finally catching up to him. He waited, hoping a nurse might come and let him visit Reid, but when none did he trudged back to his bed, following Hotch's orders.

He pulled the blankets up and closed his eyes. Robert's features filled the darkness behind his eyelids and they tore open. He tried again, but instead of Robert's face, Reid's dead body flashed into the darkness of his own mind. A small dribble of blood ran out of Spencer's mouth, and his hazel brown eyes turned cold and glazed before closing. His fingers were stiff and his lips blue. Morgan watched in horror as his best friends cheeks began to hollow and his bones became more prominent. His light hair began to recede and his skin took on an almost green shade. Morgan dragged his eyes open before Reid's body decomposed before his eyes.

Derek's breath hitched and he could feel tears falling down his face.

"Pretty boy..." he whimpered, keeping his eyes wide open.

* * *

Spencer's body felt exceedingly heavy. He tried to lift his fingers, but they were anchored to the bed; even his eyelids remained clamped shut as if weights held them down. Pain radiated over his body, and being unable to move he had to endure if in stiff silence. Worst of all he felt something foreign down his throat, it tasted unpleasantly clean like the tools a dentist would stick in your mouth. Spencer tried to breath, but realised he couldn't and he felt his windpipe close slightly in panic. He wanted desperately to take a deep breath, but found its path obstructed and he couldn't understand why.

"Spencer. Spemcer, can you hear me? Don't struggle, there's a tube helping you breath. I know it's uncomfortable, but you've gotta let it do its job. If you can hear me move your fingers", a soft voice broke the silence and Reid felt himself calm. He frowned and tried not to inhale, and he could suddenly breath again. He relaxed.

"That's It, Spencer. Can you move your fingers or open your eyes for me?" The sweet voice asked. Reid gave his fingers a wiggle, and from the lack of verbal response he realised his limbs had not complied with his commands. He whimpered slightly in frustration and worked on his eyes. He felt them inch open and a swarm of light beat down on the and he quickly shut the, again.

"That's it. You're doing great. We can turn the lights down for you", Reid heard a click, "there, try again." Spencer didn't want to try again, he just wanted to keep his eyes closed and fade back into the darkness.

"Agent Morgan. It's lucky you stayed. I think he's waking up", the nurse's voice seemed distant. _Morgan?_ Reid lifted his eyelids again, and true to her word the lights were dim. Through the slits, Spencer could make out 2.. _no 3_ blurred figures.

"That's it, Spencer. Keep trying. Once you're awake we can remove the ventilator", Reid shuddered at the thought as he cracked his eyelids open a few more millimetres. Suddeny, without any warning, Reid felt a big, warm hand embrace his cold, slender fingers.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. It's about time you woke up", Morgan chuckled softly and Reid felt his bangs being swept across his forehead. Normally that gesture would have made Reid shy away, but he enjoyed it and wanted desperatly to lean into the protective touch. "Come on. You can do better than that. Open your eyes so you can see me", Morgan encouraged, squeezing Reid's hand. Spencer focused all his efforts on his eyelids and finally managed to wrench the, open. He had to blink several times to see clearly. He looked at the creamy ceiling tiles and then slowly turned his head to his left. Morgan was smiling at him, his eyes beaming and a tiny bit puffy.

"That's it!" He cried, tracing a finger down Reid's cheek. Reid tried to smile back, but the tube was in his way.

"Oh I'll help you with that", the nurse simpered.

5 minutes later they had removed the tube, and Spencer was swallowing hard, an unpleasant taste at the back of his throat. Morgan moved back to the seat he was sat in before, taking Reid's hand in both of his.

"I'm so glad you're awake", Morgan murmured, planting a soft kiss on the back of Spencer's hand. Spencer smiled, finally able to move his fingers and touch Morgan's hand back.

"-nd y-y...oo", Reid rasped, his throat desert dry. Morgan grabbed a cup equipped with a straw from the bedside table and held it next to Spencer's chapped lips. He gratefully took the straw between his teeth and moistened the dry chasm of his mouth.

"Thanks..." he croaked.

Morgan grinned, "No problem Pretty Boy".

"W-wh-where are-", Reid started to hiss, the pain clearly making itself known.

"The others went back home to sleep. I had to force them out. They'd been waiting 21 hours", Morgan explained, and Reid looked a little crestfallen.

"I n-n-need to see them", he whimpered, lowering his head.

"I know..I know. I missed them too. They'll be back soon though", promised Derek, rubbing his fingers softly over the lines on Reid's palm.

"I-I missed you t-too", Reid whispered.

"I thought you'd be sick of seeing my face by now", joked Morgan, trying to make light of the trauma they'd been through.

"Never", said Spencer barely above a whisper.

"Really? Neither am I...sick of seeing your face that is."

"W-where is...h-he?" Spencer muttered, fearfully glancing around.

"Where he belongs, Reid. I'm pretty sure Rossi used the penknife against him. I haven't had a chance to ask what he did... I don't think I want to know actually. But he's already behind a cell", Morgan said triumphantly, feeling no sympathy for Robert, or what Rossi may have done to him. Reid nodded along with what

Morgan was saying.

"You're safe now. We're safe. I-I will never let him get to you again", he swore, causing Reid to look up at him.

"Thanks Morgan, but h-how are y-you gonna do that?" Reid inquired miserable, his eyes falling to his lap.

"Well you will be moving in with me of course", Morgan stated, as if it was the most obvious thing he'd ever said. Spencer's eyes widened and he lifted his head to gander at Derek. "I mean, someone's gotta take care of you. You are not going back to your apartment."

"M-Morgan", Spenecr gasped.

"It's not negotiable. I already made my mind up. Clooney's going to love you", he smirked, making Reid blush.

"W-wh-what about th-the Reid effect?" Pouted Reid and Morgan laughed aloud.

"I think Hotch got the definition of 'the Reid Effect' wrong. It's a positive thing. I mean look at Henry. And Jack!" Spencer's blush deepened standing out on his paper white skin. A pleasant silence followed. Morgan rubbed his neck, realising what they were avoiding.

"We..uh...we should talk...about what happened", he stammered, and Reid's hand held on tighter.

"I'm n-not ready", Spencer begged, his puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"Fine. We won't talk about it yet. But we will have to", Derek warned.

"When?" Reid's puppy dog eyes were just getting bigger and rounder and more adorable and difficult to ignore.

"How about after our first date?" Morgan offered smoothly, making Reid's already impossibly big eyes inflate even further.

"Our what!?"

* * *

 **That's all I got for ya! I'm super tired, but I just had to crack that out because I felt bad for the delay.**

 **The question now is, should there be a sequel? Hmmmmmmm, I'm thinking about it... what do you guys think.**

 **Please leave a review, I may be back with another chapter, or a sequel or both or neither, whatever you guys think.**

 **Thanks for reading, I just need to proof read this before I publish. See you then!**


	12. XII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's character)**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the abrupt previous chapter, I was in a rush and kinda still am, however I'm taking this weekend to get on top of all my stories and there will be a new one to take this ones spot.**

 **So this is just a small chapter; I do want to write about the aftermath, but I am planning a sequel so I can do that there. This is just to wrap this story up and give you a little taste of what to expect in the sequel.**

 **As always I will be super happy if you leave me a review, I'll love you forever and I need a bit of encouragement what with the number of chapters I've got to produce!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story (if you haven't, thanks for reading the finale :D) and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the sequel.**

* * *

Reid was sat on the edge of his hospital bed, slowly and painfully tying up his shoe lace, careful not to aggravate his healing ribs. He sat back up and took a shuddering breath, the inhale was disrupted when Morgan bounced in wheeling a chair in front of him. Reid laughed and held his ribs, ignoring the pain in them.

"Derek, I can use the crutches. I'd rather you not wheel me around", he grinned, reaching out for the cold crutches. Morgan grabbed them before he could. Hotch and JJ walked in then and smiled at the display.

"You were stabbed! I will be keeping these things away from you until I see fit", Morgan threatened, patting the back of the chair.

"You heard him, Reid", Hotch said, not even trying to contain the smile on his face. Spencer groaned and slowly shuffled off the bed, balancing on his good leg. Morgan manoeuvred the chair and gently guided him into it. Reid folded his arms, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as he thought they were as they flushed with embarrassment.

"See. It's not that bad", Giggled JJ and Spencer shot her a look.

"Hey, you think this is bad; Baby Girl was planning you a coming home party... I convinced her that now wasn't really a good time, but I don't think the party is out of the question, so we may have to watch our backs", he grimaced, and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? You're still not in a great condition yourself Morgan, JJ and I won't mind giving you a hand-" Hotch started thoughtfully, but Morgan waved him away.

"Honestly Hotch, we'll be fine", he promised and Spencer shifted awkwardly, already plotting the chairs imminent demise.

"Okay, but you call us if you need anything," Hotch added giving them each a curt nod before following JJ down the corridor.

"Ready to go home, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, Spencer's hazel eyes floated up Morgan's deep brown ones.

"Home? It's your home, Morgan, not mine", he muttered.

"Home. It's not a home without you, it's just...just...an apartment", he shrugged. Reid hid his smile.

* * *

"Okay, so I have like a hundred movies and I'm going to be nice because you're still injured. I could've made you watch 'The A-Team', but I'm going to put this in...but you can't tell the others that I've got this", he revealed a star wars DVD box and Spencer gasped in delight. "It's my...guilty pleasure", winked Morgan, popping the DVD into the machine and slumping back on the couch beside Reid's leg, which he'd forced him to have up on a pillow. Unfortunately, his leg acted as a barrier between them.

"I had no idea, Derek", Reid smirked. The movie started to play and Morgan felt something twist inside of him. He hated the space between them. Reid also felt it and saw the faces Morgan was making. He lifted his leg as much as he could and coughed to get Morgan's attention. Derek seemed to get the memo and being extremely wary of Reid's leg he slid along the couch until he was beside Reid and he carefully layed Reid's injured leg on his thighs.

He was now beside Spencer and the feeling of loneliness and fear slipped away from him. The film was only 5 minutes in when Spencer broke into his first ramble. Morgan was barely listening to Reid or the film, instead he raised an arm and gently reached it around Reid, pulling him closer beside him and drinking in his warmth.

The film was 25 minutes in when they both dropped off to sleep. The nightmares they'd been suffering with in the hospital during Reid's week stay seemed to vanish. They were no longer alone.

* * *

 **I warned that this was a short chapter, sorry about that, but sometimes it's better that way. ;-)**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **I will put an AN on here sometime to give you an update of how the sequel's coming along.**

 **See you then!**


	13. Teaser for the Sequel

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Sooooo, this is not an official chapter, it's just a teaser for the sequel. I won't be able to publish the sequel until i finish one of the 3 stories I am currently writing, that should be in about 2 weeks or more.**

 **I just couldn't wait to write the first chapter, and so I am giving you this little tease so you know what will be in store.**

 **This is just a teaser for the first chapter. It's about 1/4 of the actual chapter.**

* * *

Reid stood in the mirror, straightening his light blue bow tie. He smiled at himself, taking in the slicked back brown curls, the navy suit, light blue waistcoat with white swirled patterns and cute little bow tie with the same design as the waistcoat. He glanced down at the engagement ring on his finger and shifted it around nervously.

 _This is it,_ he thought, messing his hair up a little. He checked his breath and washed his hands for the 18th time that morning. _Nothing will go wrong,_ he reassured, nodding to his reflection.

The door squeaked open and Reid whipped around. JJ lent against the door frame and smiled at him. She was dressed in a long, light blue dress, lace creeping over her shoulders and down her waist. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a plaited swirl. Her eyes were darkened by an ombre of light and dark blues, a light pink lip gloss colouring her lips.

"You look amazing", he said breathlessly.

"Thanks. You ready, Spence?" She asked , she gazed at his outfit and her smile grew.

"Uh...I should be. I-I mean, I'm ready...but", he stuttered anxiously, looking back at the mirror quickly and then back at JJ. She slipped in, her dress swaying elegantly as she shut the door quietly behind her.

Reid turned back to the mirror and watched as she lent into his side and pushed a curl from his eyes, tidying his bow tie up and looking at him in the reflection.

"You, Dr Spencer Reid, are extremely handsome," Spencer smirked at her.

"You're biased", he shrugged.

"No, Morgan's biased." She let her hand fall against his shoulder. "I know you're nervous, Spence. Just pretend you're teaching a class about...quantum physics", she teased making Spencer laugh.

"Come on. I wasn't asked to be maid of honour for nothing", she nudged him and started pulling him out. Spencer was beaming now and allowed her to drag him away.

Reid stepped into the sunlit hotel room, the warm sun casting a soft light over his Mom, Rossi and Emily's faces. They cheered happily and Reid became giddy with happiness at their excitement. His mum planted a firm kiss on his cheek , handing him over to Rossi who gave him a traditional Italian double kiss and then Emily who pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. Spencer couldn't wipe the smile from his face as his cheeks burnt red.

"You ready?" Rossi asked with a grin of his own spread across his face.

"Um...I guess", Spencer mumbled.

* * *

Morgan checked himself out in the mirror, smirking at the bow tie. _I guess Reid was right, these aren't so bad,_ he thought as he tugged down his light blue waist coat.

"Ready?" He spun around to see his best man dressed up in a similar suit to his own, but with a navy waistcoat and bow tie. They all had to wear bow ties at Reid's request.

Morgan looked back at Hotch and grinned. Behind him stood Garcia in her sparkly purple dress, having opting out of the bridesmaids simple but beautiful dresses and glamming her own out. Behind her was Derek's two sisters, who -like JJ and Emily- wore light blue bridesmaids dresses. Finally, his mother stood with her arms folded and a big toothy smile.

"Ready", he replied confidently.

* * *

 **Okay, there will be no more updates to this story, except maybe an authors note.**

 **The sequel will be up in a couple of weeks.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
